


Вечное лето

by Firoy (nadin_hime)



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2496530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nadin_hime/pseuds/Firoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Не будет воспоминаний — не будет и человека». Танума не подозревал, что он о ком-то забыл, пока Нацуме сам не появился перед ним — только он уже больше не был человеком.<br/>ВНИМАНИЕ: с иллюстрацией от замечательной Yukihara Shira :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Написано на Фандомную Битву-2014.  
> 2) За основу взята внешность Нацуме из манги: пепельного цвета волосы и зеленые глаза.  
> 3) Ссылка на иллюстрацию - http://6.firepic.org/6/images/2014-09/20/qvzbz4pfsg92.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сакаки - цветущее вечнозелёное дерево семейства чайных. Сакаки почитается священным деревом в синтоизме, наряду с другими вечнозелёными и часто выращивают в садах, парках и при храмах.
> 
> Нораи – молитва божеству.
> 
> Седзи - в традиционной японской архитектуре это дверь, окно или разделяющая внутреннее пространство жилища перегородка, состоящая из прозрачной или полупрозрачной бумаги, крепящейся к деревянной раме.

Свинцовые тучи наползали с горизонта на город. В классе, где сидел Танума, люминесцентный свет ламп только сильнее контрастировал с серым небом. На последнем уроке мысли Танумы рассеянно бродили вокруг оставленных дома перчаток и зонта. Снег обещали всю неделю, но только сегодня, в пятницу, погода решила подарить жителям Яцухары празднично-зимнее настроение на все выходные.  
  
После звонка большинство учеников разбрелось по клубным комнатам, и Тануме предстояла долгая дорога домой в компании кружащихся снежинок. Его дом располагался в западной окраине на вершине крутого холма — почти под самым небом. С него, словно со сторожевой башни, можно было созерцать весь город. Это было самое красивое место — без преувеличения считал Танума.   
  
Почему его мнение так важно, спросите вы? Кто такой Танума? И с чего вдруг столько внимания к нему? Он особенный? Нет, конечно — не больше, чем дорогой читатель. Танума Канаме был обычным студентом, учащимся во втором классе старшей школы.  
  
Он не выделялся среди сверстников и не считал нужным стремиться к этому. Его отец повторял, что счастье не в наследстве, а в умении быть собой. Отец любил его, и Танума считал, что лучшего отца в мире нет. Домом для них обоих был храм, который, казалось, стоял здесь всегда. Он, наверняка, помнил ещё далеких предков Танумы и запомнит многих его потомков. Танума-старший занимал место настоятеля, поэтому будущее ненавязчиво переплеталось именно с храмом.  
  
Что ещё было важным для Танумы, чтобы понять, кто он такой? Танума был хорошим другом, не душой компании, но общаться любил, хотя его слабостью всегда была и оставалась природа. Тануму не напрягало одиночество, пусть других это могло настораживать. А ещё ходили слухи, что он умел общаться с духами, но на подобные вопросы Танума просто пожимал плечами. Не из-за наивной глупости вопроса, нет! А потому, что действительно не знал однозначного ответа.  
  
Танума был обычного для среднестатистического японца роста. Черные волосы спадали на глаза и местами доставали до плеч. Их лохматость просила расчески чаще, чем раз в день, а длина — ножниц чаще, чем раз в год. При этом взгляд темных глаз был добрым и с первых секунд располагал собеседника на общение.  
  
Так что нет, Танума не был особенным. Приятный парень с флером загадочности. Зачем же столько рассказывать про него? Конечно же, он главный герой. Однако героем этой истории он стал случайно: из-за событий, которые могли бы произойти с вами, но произошли с ним.  
  
Дорога домой лежала через знакомый до мелочей лабиринт домов, вдоль канала и через мост, а потом — по узким тропинкам полей. Было тихо. Редкие прохожие здоровались, а их шаги вскоре поглощались мягким белым покровом. Снег в эту зимнюю пятницу словно впитывал в себя весь шум, а молочная тишина разносила умиротворение. Танума закрыл глаза и вдохнул слабый морозный запах.  
  
Деревянные тории спрятались среди густо заросшего склона. Танума свернул и начал подниматься по лестнице. Вскоре она вильнула вбок, и дорога исчезла за кронами деревьев.  
  
Когда он достиг верха, снегопад заметно усилился. Крупные хлопья садились на нос и щеки, сползая каплями по лицу. И, пока Танума добирался до ворот дома, они облепили его полностью.  
  
К его удивлению, в святыне находился кто-то ещё. Тануме махнули рукой, и ничего не оставалось, как подойти поприветствовать.  
  
— Танума-кун, рада тебя видеть! — окликнула пожилая женщина, Томоко-сан, занимавшаяся торговлей овощами. Она частенько помогала с их доставкой в храм. Теперь же дело перешло ее племяннику, который не считал нужным растрачиваться на доставку продуктов в другой конец города.  
  
— Я давно вас не видел. На прошлых выходных папа ездил в банк, где встретил вашего сына.  
  
— Да, он приезжал помочь по хозяйству. Я пару недель назад оступилась, когда выходила с автобуса, и так сильно ударилась коленом! Ох! Думала, что всё — привяжут меня к коляске или поставят на костыли. Ками-сама! Люди добрые вызвали скорую. Доктор в больнице вправил что-то, замотал бинтом и сделал комплимент моим крепким костям.  
  
Танума удивлённо посмотрел на ноги женщины. Томоко-сан стояла уверенно, и никого — тем более ее сына — рядом не наблюдалось.  
  
— Но как вы сюда добрались?  
  
Женщина улыбнулась:  
  
— Сын привозил меня сюда помолиться. И Нацуками услышал молитвы. Боль прошла на следующий день, и ходить стало так легко, как будто у меня отросли крылья! Если бы не это, я бы тут с тобой не разговаривала.  
  
Танума посмотрел на святыню. Маленькая, уютная — как и пять таких же в храме, — не основная и отдаленная от центрального входа. Улыбка коснулась его губ.   
  
— Это чудо, — произнёс он, подумав, что в этом случае чудо сотворило не столько божество в святыне, сколько человеческая вера, сыновья любовь и опытные руки врача.  
  
— Вот-вот! Я же говорю, что Нацуками исцеляет, а мне никто не верит. Но ничего. Я принесла ему домашней еды и немного сакаки! — Она указала на алтарь, где лежали обернутые в бумагу ветви вечнозеленого чайного дерева, а на подносе лежали рисовые лепешки.  
  
— Спасибо, Томоко-сан! Я постараюсь лучше ухаживать за святыней.  
  
— Вы с отцом занимаетесь благим делом. Да поможет тебе Нацуками, Танума-кун. — Она развернулась и неспешной походкой отправилась навстречу белой завесе снега.  
  
С этими словами она развернулась, направившись к выходу. Танума помедлил несколько секунд, а затем, покачав головой, бросился догонять её: покрытые тонким слоем снега ступеньки сулили мало хорошего, а перилами боги спуск вниз не оборудовали.

:::::::::::

  
  
Ужин Танума готовил вместе с Эйдзири-саном, который был плотником в собственной мастерской и в свободное время помогал в храме. Предстояло наготовить на десять голодных рабочих ртов, всё ещё продолжающих расчищать дорожки и убираться в храме.  
  
Отец Танумы сел во главе стола последним. Ужин накрыли в комнате для гостей, в которой было больше места, чем на кухне, где обычно завтракал Танума.   
  
— Давно мы не готовили рисовых лепешек.  
  
— Канаме сказал, что это подношение от госпожи Томоко, — ответил Эйдзири-сан.  
  
— Нораи? — задумчиво произнёс Танума-старший. Затем хлопнул пару раз в ладоши и тихо прошептал молитву. Остальные повторили за ним.  
  
Танума долго ждать не стал и после того, как процедура закончилась, продолжил поднятую тему.  
  
— Пап, я хотел спросить про Нацуками, — он рассказал историю Томоко-сан. — Она верит, что ее исцелил именно он. Но, насколько я знаю, это божество покровительствует крепкой дружбе…  
  
Отец прожевал и посмотрел на Тануму.  
  
— Ну да. В летописях храма были предания, что Нацуками якобы помог жителям защититься от огромного войска, став посредником в переговорах. Насчет исцеления… нет, не было и слова.  
  
— Я так и подумал. Но на всякий случай помолился за твою спину, — Танума смущенно почесал затылок. Не то чтобы он придавал значение слухам и предвзятым выводам — просто не уважать божество было недопустимо, если хоть кто-то верил в его силу.  
  
Танума-старший захохотал.  
  
— Спасибо, чего уж. Мне как раз через пару дней на прием к врачу.

::::::::::

  
  
На следующее утро подготовка к приближающемуся празднованию Нового года стала заметней. Хлопот в связи с праздником прибавилось. Впрочем, и посетителей, вызвавшихся помочь, — тоже. Их шаги и голоса разбудили Тануму, собиравшегося подремать ещё пару часов. Но обогреватель едва справлялся с окрепшими за ночь холодами, поэтому волей-неволей пришлось выползти из-под одеяла и найти одежду потеплее.  
  
Во всем храме чувствовалась бурлящая энергия. Выйдя во двор, Танума заметил несколько своих одноклассников, получавших указания от ещё одного постоянного прихожанина — художника по стеклу — Гарасу-сана.  
  
— Привет, Танума-кун! — поздоровалась Сасада. Она сияла подозрительно бодро для раннего утра, и Танума удивлённо покосился на унылые лица ее компаньонов: те явно были рады провести утро где-нибудь подальше от неуёмной старосты — предпочтительно в своих кроватях.  
  
— Привет. Китамото, Тсуджи, как дела?  
  
Китамото пробубнил приветствие себе под нос, а Тсуджи с улыбкой великомученика торжественно произнес:  
  
— Школьный комитет на общественных началах решил поучаствовать в организации праздника.  
  
Танума меньше всего хотел лишаться лишних рук, поэтому не стал затрагивать тему добровольности участия Китамото и Тсуджи.   
  
— Нам важна любая помощь! Спасибо, что пришли, — поклонился он.  
  
— На обед старуха Митошиба обещала испечь свои фирменные пироги с разной начинкой, — вставил Гарасу-сан, подмигивая сонным друзьям. — Один раз попробуешь и поймешь, что это — еда с большой буквы!  
  
— Так что вперед, на помощь городу! — улыбнулась Сасада, хлопнув болезненного Китамото по плечу. Тот пошатнулся и припал рукой к стенке хозяйственного склада. — Спасибо, сэнсэй! Так и сделаем. Танума, где у вас тут краска?  
  
— Пойдемте, покажу.  
  
Вообще-то храм не был особенно большим, но когда приходило сразу столько людей, то потеряться можно было на раз-два. Китамото и Тсуджи плелись вяло, а вот Сасада порхала от восторга. Вопросы сыпались один за другим, и Танума не успевал ответить на один, как за ним следовал другой. Насколько он помнил, Сасада испытывала нездоровый интерес ко всему сверхъестественному и считала семью Танумы едва ли не адептами магии. Хорошо, что она училась на параллели, и их пути пересекались только на лабораторных занятиях или на физкультуре.  
  
Танума оставил друзей в одной из подсобных комнат дома и выдав всё необходимое.  
  
Вскоре позвонил отец, попросив подойти в главную святыню.

 

Танума-старший, одетый в церемониальную одежду, сидел в комнате для приготовлений один; перед ним на столе лежали чистые свитки и чернила. Поодаль пряно тлели ароматические палочки — едва ощутимый запах летних трав обволакивал вокруг и освобождал от тяжелых мыслей. Многим из вас хотелось бы там побывать, но туда пускали только священнослужителей, и приближенных к ним людей.  
  
— Канаме, мне нужна твоя помощь с предсказаниями, — отец отложил кисть и повернулся к Тануме. — Справишься?  
  
— Да, смогу. Не раз видел.   
  
Эту часть подготовки к Новому Году Танума любил больше всего. Раньше ему казалось, что его отец сам составлял будущее для жителей города, что волшебные чернила проникают в потоки времени и спасают людей. Повзрослев, он понял, что ничего такого не происходило, но горожане практически всегда говорили о потрясающей точности предсказаний. Не в чернилах было дело. И тем более не в людях.  
  
— Я приготовил твою одежду, — отец указал на сложенный в аккуратный квадрат темный сверток. — Выбери любую святыню, где тебе удобно, и сделай столько предсказаний, сколько тебе покажется достаточным. Вот, держи книгу.  
  
— Пап! Это же… — Танума держал в руках толстую книгу предсказаний, к которой разрешалось прикасаться только настоятелям.  
  
— Мне недавно приснилось, что ты готов к посвящению. Думаю, пора разрешить тебе гадать на будущее, — отец улыбнулся и потрепал сына по голове.  
  
Танума поклонился, взял необходимое и вышел на улицу вдохнуть морозного воздуха. Изо рта вырвалось облачко пара и тут же растворилось в чистой синеве неба. Жизнь размеренно текла своим чередом, но гомон людей, суетящихся у палаток, доносился до Танумы словно сквозь вату.   
  
Танума подумал, что иногда жизнь ускорялась и уносила маленькую каплю далеко-далеко. Для него это стала маленькая святыня Нацуками, тропу к которой ещё не расчистили. Ноги тонули до коленей в бархатных переливах нетронутых сугробов, но Тануму тянуло только сюда, словно вот-вот он пропустит нечто важное.  
  
Пока пол в молельном зале разогревался, Танума успел омыть лицо в ледяном колодце и самостоятельно надеть обрядовое кимоно. Зеркал не было. Он вытянул руки в стороны, чтобы осмотреть, как причудливо темная ткань спадала вниз тяжелыми волнами. Удивительно, но новая одежда ощущалась как вторая кожа: она словно подтверждала, что Танума был на своем месте.  
  
Маленький стол располагался прямо напротив ширмы, за которой было спрятано «тело» божества. В последний год Танума бывал здесь редко. Когда он перевелся в старшую школу, его больше начали занимать общение с одноклассниками, прогулки…   
  
…Но здесь всегда было спокойно, и редко кто нарушал уединение.  
  
Он зажег свечи и масла, разложил свитки, чернила, хрустальный медальон и погрузился в медитацию.  
  
Танума начал тихо напевать молитву из книги предсказаний: четыре рифмованных строки на старояпонском — возможно, они вводили в состояние транса, а возможно, призывали божественную сущность. Но результат от этого не менялся. Хрустальный медальон в руке скользил по столбцам иероглифов, останавливаясь на изречениях, которые необходимо было вписать в чистый свиток. Всё было просто и в какой-то мере приносило удовольствие. Танума редко радовался тому, что его восприимчивость к сверхъестественному могла помочь.  
  
Он действительно иногда чувствовал духов, но пока ещё не умел, как отец, призывать или изгонять их. Правда, отец, начисто лишенный способности их воспринимать, мог переусердствовать с оберегами, развешанными по периметру. Так, например, на территории храма духов почти не было.   
  
Но сейчас что-то изменилось: он явственно ощущал потустороннее присутствие. Нет, не наше, к счастью. Мог ли это быть Нацуками? Возможно. Танума не чувствовал опасности. Слабый ветерок кружил по комнате — едва теплый, напоминающий о лете. Танума даже мог слышать стрекот цикад в высокой траве.  
  
В груди затеплилась уверенность. Это Нацуками. Несомненно, это он!  
  
Тануму окутал небывалый прилив сил. Руки скользили по страницам, медальон сверкал в отблесках свеч, капли чернил копились на ладонях многочисленными родинками. Сейчас Танума едва ли мог чувствовать затекшее тело. Всем, что занимало его мысли, были иероглифы, рождающиеся из головы на бумагу. Слова складывались в урывки образов и каруселью начинали кружиться вокруг.  
  
Когда к нему вернулось чувство времени, он понял, что просидел так до позднего вечера. Перед ним на столе лежала довольно объемная стопка листков с предсказаниями — этого с лихвой хватит на большую часть Яцухары. Возможно, и читателям что-то перепадет, если толпа иностранцев не привлечет лишнего внимания.  
  
Танума вздохнул и вытянулся на татами. Кровоток восстанавливался болезненно, до звездочек перед глазами. Усталость от усердной работы накатывала приятной негой. Это действительно была его стихия. Только здесь способности Танумы проявлялись сполна. Он вообще сомневался, что можно реализовать себя в замкнутом офисе в окружении компьютеров, кактусов, чашек кофе и бесконечных папок.  
  
Шорох ткани заставил оглянуться по сторонам. Танума ожидал увидеть отца, пришедшего проверить его дела, но молельная комната пустовала, как и до этого. В животе призывно заурчало, и Танума вспомнил, что с утра во рту не было и крошки.  
  
После позднего ужина в тусклом свете ламп холодильника Танума заглянул к отцу в спальню. Тот успел задремать, но, услышав шум отъехавших сёдзи, сонно зевнул и протер глаза.  
  
— Канаме? Который час?  
  
— Почти полночь. Я недавно закончил, — Танума приподнял вперед корзину с завернутыми в тонкие трубочки новогодними посланиями. Танума-старший неуверенно переводил взгляд с корзины на сына. Наконец, он вздохнул и поднялся.  
  
— Вот это улов! — Отец похлопал Тануму по плечу и перехватил ручку корзины. — Обычно получалось вполовину меньше, это даже лучше. Молодец! Иди, отдыхай!  
  
— Спасибо, пап! Спокойной ночи!  
  
Танума собирался уходить, но отец остановил за локоть и развернул к себе.  
  
— Постой, что это у тебя?  
  
Он протянул руку к лицу Танумы, снимая нечто, запутавшееся в волосах, и поднес находку к свету лампы. Небольшое серебристое перо с перламутровым отливом.  
  
Танума удивлённо охнул.

::::::::::


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Офуда - разновидность домашнего талисмана или амулета, получаемая в синтоистском храме.

С того момента Танума стал беспокойным. Он чувствовал, это перо значило что-то важное, но не мог вспомнить что.   
  
Следующие несколько дней прошли смазано, мысли постоянно возвращались к перу, которое продолжало лежать на столе у окна, не давая покоя. Танума надеялся, что ответ не заставит себя ждать.  
  
В канун Нового года людей в храме собралось довольно много. Гуляя между рядами торговых палаток, Танума заметил знакомые лица: Нишимура и Китамото стояли у палатки с игрушками и сбивали дротиками номерки с цифрами. Сасада держала в руках игрушечную панду, а Таки подбадривала прицелившегося Нишимуру. Когда только эти четверо успели сдружиться?  
  
Пока Танума пожимал парням руки, Сасада начала сыпать вопросами:  
  
— Эй, скажи, а правда, что первый сон в Новом Году — вещий? Слушай, мне в прошлом году приснились танцующие в похоронном кимоно такояки. Что это могло значить? Может, стоило истолковать сон как?…  
  
— Сасада, я думаю…  
  
— Сасада-тян, ты просто уснула голодной, — сказал Китамото, на что та тут же возразила:  
  
— А вдруг это на удачу?! Что ты будешь делать, если тебе они тоже приснятся?!  
  
— Спасибо, не надо. Вдруг я стану таким же помешанным на паранормальном?  
  
— А что здесь плохого? Таки, скажи ему!  
  
Но Таки была увлечена игрушечным котиком, выигранным Китамото, поэтому не заметила призыва поддержать такояки в белом кимоно. Танума улыбнулся.  
  
— Пойдемте, прогуляемся, — предложил непомерно довольный Китамото.  
  
Время было позднее, но до полуночи ещё оставалось два часа. На широкой тропе помещались всё пятеро. Снег хрустел под ногами, отовсюду слышен был смех, а нетронутые сугробы блестели на свету мириадами разноцветных искорок. Дышалось легко. Танума так погрузился в атмосферу новогодней идиллии, что не сразу услышал свое имя.  
  
— Танума-кун! — Сасада помахала перед глазами варежкой. — Снова витаешь в облаках?  
  
— Прости. О чем ты говорила?  
  
— Я недавно в магазине услышала, что у вас в храме появился Бог, который излечивает от всех болезней! Это правда? Можешь показать его святыню? А? Танума?  
  
— Что, в самом деле, исцеляет все-все-все? — удивился Китамото.  
  
— Это в этом-то храме?! Чудеса могут быть так близко! Круто! — оживился Нишимура.  
  
— У меня морская свинка болеет. Может, принести ее сюда? Животные же тут не запрещены, Танума-кун? — встревожилась Таки.  
  
Танума не успел понять, на каком этапе вопрос Сасады привел к признанию божественного вмешательства. Возражать было настолько бессмысленно, что не хотелось и пробовать.  
  
— Это всё фантазии Томоко-сан. Ее сын сюда привозил, когда ее нога восстанавливалась после травмы.  
  
— Но ведь Томоко-сан сейчас ходит? Всё в порядке. Значит, ее исцелили! — заключила Сасада.  
  
— Так это замечательно! — Китамото подпрыгивал от нетерпения. Или от мороза. — Прикиньте, как нам повезло! Хоть чем-то Яцухара прославится.  
  
— Танума, а покажи, где та женщина молилась? Та, которая с исцелившейся ногой.  
  
Тануме ничего не оставалось, как отвести всех к святыне Нацуками.  
  
 на подходе к ней он увидел своего отца, разговаривавшего с пожилой парой. Танума махнул друзьям, чтобы шли без него, и остановился рядом.  
  
Отец разговаривал с четой Фудзивара: последние полтора года они с семьей Танума общались довольно близко. Хорошие люди, вот только детей у них не было. Несмотря на это, выглядели они вполне счастливыми.  
  
— Канаме-кун, рады тебя видеть, — поздоровался Шигеру-сан. — Мы соскучились по твоим визитам.   
  
Его жена кивала каждому слову.  
  
— Постараюсь. Может, загляну на днях.  
  
— Приходи с друзьями. Дом у нас большой, — добавила Токо-сан.   
  
Тануму удивляла их способность делиться любовью и заботой с окружающими. Должно быть, если бы у Фудзивара были свои дети, Танума мог даже им позавидовать.  
  
— Кстати, — начал он, — а как там поживает… — Танума запнулся, потеряв мысль. — …как там поживает… ваш кот? Нян-нян-понто, кажется, да?  
  
Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан рассмеялись.  
  
— Канаме-кун, у нас нет кота.  
  
— Но это отличная мысль, правда, Шигеру-сан?  
  
Танума, извинившись, откланялся и догнал друзей. Какое-то неприятное чувство ворочалось в груди, не давая успокоиться и заставляя раз за разом проматывать в памяти беседу с четой Фудзивара.  
  
Действительно, Танума не приходил к Фудзивара с самого лета. Но осенний семестр не был загружен настолько, чтобы не навестить их. А ведь обычно ему нравилось бывать там. Порой он даже оставался на выходные… Может, это какой-то ёкай зачаровал Тануму на забывчивость? Надо попросить отца провести очищение.   
  
— Танума, идем с нами, помолимся! — закричал Нишимура, выдергивая из задумчивости. В конце концов, Танума оказался даже рад, что его отвлекли. Постоянно быть серьёзным утомляло.  
  
Пусть Танума и не мог чего-то вспомнить, но не стоило забывать того, что у него было. Больше всего на свете хотелось, чтобы и следующий год прошел так же хорошо, как этот. Пусть все боги, аякаши и ёкаи видят, что Танума благодарен. Он два раза хлопнул в ладоши и с улыбкой на лице загадал желание.  
  
Услышал ли это желание Нацуками?  
  
Ну, если он слушал, то услышал.

::::::::::

  
  
В третий по счету праздничный день Танума занимался тем, что по-прежнему грелся под котацу и бездумно смотрел телепередачи. Делать не хотелось делать: за окном крепли холода, и почти весь дом промерз насквозь. Только пара комнат — его и отцовская — имели обогреватели…  
  
— Беда, Танума-сан! Беда!  
  
Что-то произошло: кричал один из служащих храма.  
  
Танума вскочил и выбежал в коридор.  
  
— Что случилось?!  
  
— Где Танума-сан? — спросил бледный мужчина. Кажется, его звали Годаши-сан: он начал подрабатывать тут совсем недавно.  
  
— Отец уехал по делам, будет вечером.  
  
— Там! — Годаши-сан указал ладонью на улицу. — Там жуть! Оно в воздухе летало прямо на улице! Смотрело на меня своими страшными глазищами и пыталось проклясть! Во-о-о-т так колдовало свои заклинания, — Годаши-сан замахал руками, как мельница. — Я сразу к вам, потому что только Танума-сан может спасти от этой нечисти!  
  
Злой дух — это плохо: Танума едва ли умел с ними справляться.  
  
— Где ты его видел?  
  
— На восточной окраине, где святыня божества дружбы.  
  
Нацуками! Не может быть! Неужели злые духи добрались до любимого убежища Танумы? Он приказал Гадаши-сану уходить, а сам побежал в комнату подготовки за отцовскими печатями с заклинаниями. Если они не изгонят духа, то хотя бы остановят на некоторое время.  
  
Выбегая на улицу, Танума забыл надеть куртку, впрочем, обжигающий холод даже не ощущался. Снег скрипел под ногами, но на этот раз этот звук отражался зловещим эхом по пустынному двору. От быстрого бега горло саднило, а легкие готовы были разорваться.   
  
Наконец он добежал до святыни, остановился перевести дух и приготовился развешивать охранные печати.  
  
Тихо.   
  
Танума слышал только свое хриплое дыхание и завывающий поземкой ветер среди деревьев.  
  
Здесь никого не было. Он даже не поверил и постарался максимально сосредоточиться. Но в воздухе не ощущалось ничего беспокоящего — только такое же умиротворение, как и раньше. Что же увидел Годаши-сан? Просто так, не проверив, нельзя было уйти, списав на игру воображения. Такие мелочи дорого стоили.  
  
— Танума… — прошелестел ветер знакомым голосом. В груди отозвалось болезненным спазмом.  
  
Танума обошел святыню кругом. Голос больше не звучал, только каркали на склоне леса редкие вороны. Он вздохнул. Сердце барабанило в груди, отстукивая в висках. Танума зашел проверить молельную святыни.  
  
— Танума, — с улыбкой позвал Нацуме из-за ширмы.  
  
Офуды посыпались на пол. Воспоминания нахлынули горячим потоком: школа, фестивали, приключения, ёкаи, друзья — всё было ярко окрашено присутствием одного человека, который пропал накануне осени. «Нацуме» — так звали недостающий пласт в жизни Танумы.

 

— Нацуме! — Танума упал перед ним на колени. Нацуме выскользнул из-за ширмы прозрачной тенью. Серебряные волосы, узкое лицо, зелёные глаза — всё осталось прежним, кроме того, что Нацуме больше не был человеком. Его прошитое перламутровыми перьями кимоно едва касалось пола, а он сам невесомо колыхался в воздухе. Его такая знакомая, почти родная улыбка переворачивала всё внутри Танумы.  
  
— Нацуме, что с тобой?  
  
Нацуме подлетел к Тануме и протянул руку к его лицу, будто желая коснуться. Запах утренней росы и свежескошенной травы наполнил маленькую комнату. Ещё немного, и солнце взойдет над лесом…  
  
— Так будет гораздо проще, — вздохнул Нацуме. Глаза закрылись, и он невесомо упал на Тануму. — Я дома.  
  
— Что?! Нацуме! Эй! Очнись! Что это значит, Нацуме?  
  
Но Нацуме отключился, и Танума осторожно прижал его к себе, утыкаясь носом в плечо. Он так соскучился по Нацуме — невозможно-больно, до дрожи в суставах, до сжимающегося в спазме горла и нехватки воздуха в легких. Ему и в голову не могло прийти, как можно было забыть Нацуме. Как можно было так спокойно жить без него, без его улыбок, без его касаний, без его тепла, без всех тех мелочей, которые складывались в радость присутствия в его жизни этого человека?  
  
Он бесконечно повторял его имя, чтобы не дать себе забыть его снова. Нацуме, Нацуме, Нацуме, Нацуме… Почему ты такой бледный, Нацуме? Что с тобой случилось? Нацуме, как же хорошо, что ты снова рядом. Нацуме…  
  
Танума поднял его на руки. Касаться этого Нацуме было непривычно. Он не был бесплотным призраком и не просачивался через руки Танумы, но всё равно казался хрупким, словно вылепленным из сгустков теплой энергии. Отпускать его не хотелось: страх забыть всё ещё был слишком силен.  
  
— Танума-кун! — Снаружи послышался крик.  
  
— Канаме! — Отец был совсем рядом.  
  
Танума неуверенно глянул на Нацуме, а потом на дверь в святыню.  
  
— Я здесь, пап! Я внутри.  
  
Скрип шагов, смазанные голоса. Танума ещё раз посмотрел на Нацуме, сдул прядь волос, упавшую на лоб, улыбнулся, но остался стоять на месте.  
  
Дверь отъехала.  
  
— Канаме! Годаши позвонил… О боги! Что это?!  
  
— Танума-кун, наконец-тааааа!! Это оно, это демон! Танума-кун, отойди! — Лицо Годаши-сана было пепельно-серым.  
  
— Вы… видите? — Танума рассеянно поглаживал пальцами Нацуме.  
  
— Это же тот дух, который проклинал меня! — Годаши держался ближе к выходу и поглядывал на дверь.  
  
— Конечно, видим. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
— Это Нацуме, пап! Разве ты не узнаешь? — Танума подошел ближе, чтобы тот рассмотрел.  
  
— Нацуме? — отец нахмурил лоб и посмотрел на прозрачное лицо. — Нацуме! О Боги! Что с ним? Его прокляли? Пойдем, нужно отнести его в дом! Проведем там обряд, иначе… Годаши! Не стой столбом, это Нацуме! Приёмный сын Фудзивара.  
  
— Так это не призрак? Он не опасен?  
  
— Нет-нет, он духовидец, его кто-то проклял… Бери кота и пойдемте уже, — отец развернулся и возглавил шествие к выходу.  
  
Годаши-сан осторожно взял фыркающего Понто и пошел следом за Танумой.  
  
Перья с кимоно Нацуме пожухлыми листьями осыпались на тропинку, оставляя за маленькой процессией слабо мерцающий след.  
  
Где он был всё это время и почему появился только сейчас? Что делать? Поможет ли ему очищение? Эх, если бы он мог говорить!.. Понто ведь наверняка будет молчать при посторонних...  
  
Дома отец сказал положить Нацуме на низкую кушетку, и Танума нехотя подчинился. Правда, в последний момент Нацуме приоткрыл глаза и схватился пальцами за рукав его водолазки.  
  
— Нацуме! Как ты? — Танума присел на пол — лицом к лицу с Нацуме. Тот кивнул и, набрав воздуха, сказал:  
  
— Мне нужна будет твоя помощь… у меня не осталось сил.  
  
Отец, стоявший позади Танумы, спросил:  
  
— Можешь рассказать, что с тобой произошло? Мы сделаем всё возможное.  
  
Нацуме, улыбнувшись, помотал головой.  
  
— Я в каком-то смысле сам виноват. Я буду признателен, если позволите пожить у вас какое-то время. Я позже позвоню домой и предупрежу. Прошу, только не беспокойте сейчас родителей.  
  
Танума-старший нахмурился  
  
— Но как быть с твои, кхм, состоянием?  
  
— Это временно. Оно пройдет, можете не волноваться.  
  
Танума серьезно посмотрел на Нацуме — он слишком хорошо знал всё эти отговорки: под внешней доброжелательностью к окружающим пряталось уйма проблем. Что за глупая идея — не впутывать других? Как можно называться друзьями, не разделяя трудностей друг друга?  
  
— Канаме, зови, если будет нужна помощь. Я буду у себя.  
  
— Хорошо, пап.  
  
Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Нацуме виновато отвел глаза.  
  
— Не смотри на меня так. Я не могу сейчас тебе всего рассказать.  
  
Танума смягчился. Как бы он ни обижался на Нацуме за скрытность, но заставлять его чувствовать себя виноватым хотелось меньше всего.  
  
— Тебе, наверное, нужен отдых?  
  
— Нет! Останься, — Нацуме прикусил нижнюю губу. — Я хочу, что бы ты был рядом.  
  
Он покраснел.  
  
— Нацуме, ты всегда делаешь всё шиворот-навыворот, — Понто выпал из воздуха прямо возле Танумы. — Мог бы съесть нескольких ёкаев. Всего одно твое слово, и они бы сами тебе в рот прыгнули. На худой конец, мог бы вызвать Мисудзу. Что за проблемный Бог из тебя, Нацуме, вот ещё мигрень на мою шерсть! Меня скоро блохи перестанут бояться, если продолжу вестись на твои прихоти. Танума! Принеси побольше ароматических палочек и еды.  
  
Кот по-хозяйски прошелся кругом вокруг кушетки, нашел мягкую подушку, уселся и лениво закрыл глаза. Танума вздохнул. Этот кот, чье имя постоянно вылетало из головы, всегда бесцеремонно относился ко всем, а Нацуме вообще заносил в разряд питомцев. Но того всё устраивало.

  
Когда Танума принес запрошенное, кот скомандовал зажечь в углах ароматические курения, а сам, жадно сверкая глазами, оттащил поднос с едой в соседнюю каморку.  
  
— Здесь больше никого нет? — спросил он у Нацуме. Тот покачал головой.  
  
Повисла пауза. Это заставляло Тануму нервничать, и он хотел разобраться, почему. Последние полгода перед исчезновением количество неловких моментов увеличивалось. Но как преодолеть это, он не знал. Иногда казалось, что между ними возникало глубокое взаимопонимание, что он мог ловить даже мимолетные перепады настроения Нацуме.   
  
Дрогнули уголки глаз — ещё мгновение, и расцветет искренняя улыбка.  
  
Медленно двигающийся кадык — Нацуме сглатывал слова, боясь сказать лишнего.  
  
Скользящая ладонь вдоль сумки или бедра — он проверял сохранность Тетради Дружбы — видимо, аякаши снова пытались завладеть реликтовой вещью…   
  
Среди всех людей Нацуме читался как открытая книга. Находясь на одной волне с ним, хотелось незаметно поддержать — коснуться плечом, пригладить волосы на макушке, сказать: «Давай помогу, только скажи чем». Но следом за такими мыслями приходило понимание, что это вторжение в интимное душевное пространство. Хотели ли его там видеть?   
  
На этом месте Танума всегда замирал рядом с Нацуме.  
  
— До конца каникул оставалось два дня, — Нацуме заговорил первым. — Я гулял вместе с Нянко-сэнсэем в лесу, и неожиданно меня съели. Всё произошло слишком быстро, сэнсэй не успел превратиться, а я, думаю, умер. Мое тело точно умерло, но я стал Богом Нацуками.  
  
— Что? Нацуками? Это…  
  
— Странно, да? — Нацуме глубоко вдыхал пряный воздух.  
  
— Разве такое возможно?  
  
Взгляд Нацуме был направлен вверх, и Танума смог рассмотреть друга получше. Ну вот, его волосы теперь тоже стали лохматыми, как у Танумы, того и гляди в косы можно будет заплетать. И как только Понто не уследил?  
  
— Возможно. Мне досталось много воспоминаний от предыдущего Бога. Он не собирался мне вредить. Вышло так, что Нацуками с годами начал терять силу и решил найти себе замену, чтобы передать наследие. Видимо, я оказался самым подходящим кандидатом. Теперь я занял его место и полгода живу в твоем храме.  
  
Танума кивнул. Все-таки его притяжение к святыне было обоснованно.  
  
— Но разве ты хотел этого?  
  
— Кто знает.  
  
Такой ответ Тануму не устроил.  
  
Но ведь теперь ты будешь привязан к этому месту и больше не сможешь жить как человек!  
  
— Танума, — Нацуме положил ладонь ему на плечо — такую же теплую, как лучик утреннего солнца.  
  
Тануме пришлось взглянуть в его светлые зелёные глаз, и внутренности снова скрутило в тугой узел.  
  
— Человеческие представления о бессмертии богов далеки от настоящего бессмертия.  
  
Нацуме когда-то рассказывал Тануме о своей привязанности к людям и ёкаям. Неужели теперь это потеряло значение?  
  
За стенкой послышалась утробная отрыжка.  
  
— Вы всё должны быть благодарными, что я держу себя в этой оболочке, — Понто бочком пролез в щель. — Знаете, сколько сил на это уходит? Нет? Конечно, же нет! Вы даже представить не можете всей моей силы. — Он снова отрыгнул. Нацуме раздраженно сощурил один глаз.  
  
— Наверное, она такая же огромная, как твое самолюбие.  
  
— Что? Ты хочешь сказать, что я тут зря распинаюсь о своем величии?  
  
— Величие? Это случайно не то, что от тебя остается, когда ты напиваешься, сэнсэй? — Нацуме приподнялся на локте.  
  
— Мальчишка, ты пожалеешь о своих словах! — Понто вздыбил шерсть, но его ноги подкосились, и он упал на бок. — Вот доползу до тебя, и ты точно пожалеешь!  
  
— Знаешь, я все-таки позову Мисудзу. Он точно всё время будет за мной присматривать и не станет хамить. А ты можешь катиться отдыхать на источники. Тетрадку вышлю голубями. Неблагодарный кошак!  
  
Нацуме закончил тираду и охнул. Его глаза закатились, а руки крепко сжали обивку кушетки.  
  
— Да где ты видел, чтобы Мисудзу мог хоть что-то? Он вполовину не такой сильный, как я! Ты потом будешь плакать горькими слезами и молить меня вернуться!  
  
— Нацуме! — Танума попытался взяться за его плечи, но пальцы прошли сквозь воздух. — Нацуме! Эй! Понто, Нацуме плохо!  
  
— А! — Понто махнул лапой. — Сам виноват. Захотелось ему снова вернуться в человеческий мир. Миссия у него! Чего стал столбом, пацан? Я на это не подписывался. Отдай ему своих сил, Нацуме пока не может самостоятельно держать видимую оболочку.  
  
Миссия, оболочка? Надо будет потом спросить, если кто-нибудь из читателей напомнит.  
  
— Как?  
  
Понто улегся на бок, ковыряясь во рту когтем. Нацуме рвано дышал.  
  
— Всему-то вас учить надо. Ты ведь умеешь чувствовать ёкаев? Всего лишь концентрируешься на этом и целуешь в губы. Что за сложности?  
  
Кот фыркнул и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Тануму в растерянном смущении с Нацуме на руках. Были ли у Танумы сложности с тем, чтобы целовать парней? Наверное. Но выбора сейчас не оставалось. Он попытался сосредоточиться на выполнении первой инструкции — концентрации на своих силах. Но задыхающийся Нацуме сильно отвлекал.  
  
Собственно, времени на сомнения не осталось. Танума перевел дыхание и коснулся губами рта Нацуме. Ощущение оказалось похожим на теплый ветерок, мягко гладящий кожу. В полном смысле это даже поцелуем не было, успокаивал себя Танума. Но читатели, конечно, вольны думать по-своему.  
  
За стенами дома гуляли по земле первые в этом году солнечные лучи. Нянко старательно прикидывался, что занят вылизыванием шерсти. Отец Танумы делал ревизию продуктов. Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан на другом конце города собирались на прогулку. А парень по имени Танума Канаме чувствовал, что целовать лучшего друга — пусть и Бога — приятно.  
  
По телу гуляли приятные волны, в вихре вокруг колыхались перламутровые перья, а сердце в груди ускоренно перекачивало литры крови, заставляя щеки краснеть, а ладони — потеть. Танума осторожно водил губами то по одной губе, то по второй, ласкал кончиком языка, обводил пальцами щеки, поглаживал руки…  
  
— Танума? — тихо позвал Нацуме. Его кожа обрела цвет и почти не просвечивала. Танума не заметил момента, когда прикосновения обрели плотность. — Что ты делаешь?  
  
Танума резко выпрямился и прикрыл рот ладонью. Лицо горело от стыда и смущения. Внезапная мысль о том, что Нацуме мог быть против, парализовала и заставила пожалеть о сделанном. Дружба дружбой, а нетрадиционные приставания могли легко разрушить между ними всё.  
  
— Я… Понто сказал, что твоя оболочка нестабильная, и тебе нужно много сил для ее поддержания.  
  
Нацуме смотрел на него с неверием.  
  
— А це-целов… вать зачем?  
  
— Но это же способ, чтобы передавать духовную энергию. Разве не так?  
  
— Это так, но вообще-то мне нужна любая положительная энергия. Радостные эмоции, прикосновения… Нянко-сэнсэй не мог не знать…  
  
Этот кот! Он обдурил Тануму и заставил… о боги! Танума сейчас был красным не то от злости, не то от критической степени стыда.   
  
— Прости! Прости! Я не знал. Забудь! Ничего не было!  
  
Но забыть такое было невозможно. Тело продолжало напоминать про ощущения — яркие, сильные, дурманящие, — которые были везде.  
  
— Тебе что-нибудь надо? Я могу принести.  
  
— Спасибо, Танума. Мне просто нужно немного отдохнуть.  
  
И снова эта заминка, и снова они отвели взгляды друг от друга. Когда же эта тишина станет чем-то понятным? Общение ведь не ограничивается словами!  
  
— Танума.  
  
— Что? — с готовностью ответил он.  
  
— Не говори пока никому обо мне. Это важно.  
  
— Хорошо, не буду. Отдыхай.  
  
— Танума, — вновь позвал Нацуме, когда тот выходил из комнаты.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Спасибо за всё.  
  
Танума улыбнулся и кивнул. «Спасибо за всё» — это не только за сегодня. «Спасибо за всё» — это за вчера, за позавчера — за всё время, что они дружили. Искренняя благодарность Нацуме делала комнату светлее, оживляя звуки и краски вокруг. Вещи становились на свои места. Нацуме. Улыбка. Взаимопонимание. Храмовая рутина, ворчащий кот…  
  
— Затем и нужны друзья.  
  
— Точно.

::::::::::


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Энгава - японская открытая галерея, огибающая с двух или трех сторон японский дом. Сейчас этот термин также стал применяться для обозначения веранды.

Через несколько дней Нацуме позвонил домой. Танума всё это время находился рядом — боялся вновь упустить Нацуме из виду — и слушал, как на другом конце провода Токо Фудзивара предлагала то сначала отправиться в больницу, то потом привести некоторые вещи Нацуме в храм. Танума старался не думать о том, как несколько дней назад она даже не помнила о существовании приемного сына. Что это была за сила, которая заставляла забывать о самых близких людях?   
  
О сверхъестественном происхождении Нацуме они больше не говорили, хотя это по-прежнему продолжало беспокоить Тануму.  
  
Нацуме сидел в кресле. Во время разговора он то улыбался, то прикрывал глаза, рассказывая о своем недуге. Он всё ещё был слаб, и его прозрачность сильно колебалась в течении дня. Танума не мог спокойно смотреть, как с кимоно Нацуме всё время спадали серебристые перья. Свет красиво отражался на них зелено-розовыми переливами. Они усыпали всю комнату, где спал Нацуме, и теперь даже в коридорах можно было заметить перо, которое занесло сюда сквозняками. Впрочем, на виде кимоно, как и на самом Нацуме, этот факт никак не отразился.  
  
В любом случае Тануме повезло убраться в доме, прежде чем его пришли проведать приемные родители.  
  
— Где ты мог подцепить такую болячку? — взволнованно начала Токо-сан. Нацуме виновато пробормотал что-то про заброшенные дома в лесу, в ответ на что она затянула строгий родительский монолог. Но Нацуме всё равно не мог скрыть радости даже за пристыженным выражением лица.  
  
— Я же говорил, что гулял по лесу и случайно повредил печать. Это скоро пройдет, — проговорил Нацуме, натянув одеяло до самого подбородка.  
  
— Мы волновались! Ты только подумай, а вдруг это передается по наследству или имеет отсроченное действие?!  
  
— Нет, всё хорошо! Мне знающие люди сказали, что это безобидное проклятие. Отец Танумы за мной тут присматривает.  
  
— Такаши! — в сердцах воскликнула Токо-сан, — будь осторожен в следующий раз!  
  
Даже Тануме стало не по себе действительно любили Нацуме. Как же нелегко ему приходилось постоянно подвергать их доверие на прочность. жаль, что он заботился не о собственном благополучии, а о чужом беспокойстве за себя. Абсурд какой-то.  
  
Токо-сан и Шигеру-сан пробыли ещё долго. После их визита Нацуме избавился от призрачной бледности. Танума снова помянул чертом Понто и постарался затолкать воспоминания о его розыгрыше в дальний пыльный угол своего сознания.

::::::::::

  
— Я пойду в школу, — сказал Нацуме. Через пару дней должен был начаться учебный семестр.  
  
Они снова расположились в комнате Танумы. Нацуме читал, а Танума сидел за компьютером, поглощенный всемирной паутиной интернета.  
  
— Но ты ещё ни разу не выходил на улицу!  
  
— Со мной всё в порядке. Мне хватает сил — видишь? — он оттянул ворот футболки. Одежда сквозь него не просачивалась.  
  
— Но ты пропустил полгода!  
  
— Это не впервые. Не волнуйся, догоню.  
  
«Не волнуйся» было самым популярным выражением после слов «я» и «сэнсэй!».  
  
— Нацуме, — вздохнул Танума. — Как ты это делаешь?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Воспоминания. Сначала всё тебя забыли, словно тебя никогда не существовало. Даже несмотря на то, что твоя комната в доме Фудзивара никуда не девалась. — Танума имел в виду вещи, принесенные Токо-сан, которые принадлежали Нацуме. — А потом ты появился, и никто, кроме меня, не понял, что ты отсутствовал полгода. Как это получилось?  
  
— Пойдем прогуляемся, — сказал Нацуме, отложив книгу и поднявшись на ноги. Он потянулся, и послышался тихий хруст в суставах. — Я действительно засиделся взаперти.  
  
Танума кивнул.   
  
На улице шел дождь. Неподалеку слышался стук молотка по дереву.  
  
Они спустились по лестнице и пошли тропинкой в обход города. Мерный звук капель ласкал слух, завораживая. Редкие машины и прохожие едва ли нарушали покой.  
  
— Здесь ведь тоже есть ёкаи, да? — Танума скорее утверждал очевидное, чем спрашивал. Нацуме обвел глазами леса, поля и небо. Его взгляд потеплел.  
  
— Немного. Вон там на поле есть несколько каппа. Они брызгают друг на друга из луж.

  
Естественно, Танума ничего такого не видел и лишь тихо вздохнул. Разговор перетек на привычные темы о школе, компьютерных играх, знакомых друзьях. Нацуме даже загорелся поиграть вместе на PSP, когда они вернутся в храм.  
  
Чтобы обойти город, потребовалось не больше двух часов. Время пролетело быстро, и Танума почти забыл, зачем они вышли прогуляться.   
  
У торий Танума заметил, что Нацуме отстал. Обернувшись, он увидел его стоящим под раскидистым деревом. Танума подошел. Нацуме взял его за руку, а другую ладонь протянул к маленькой ветке. На глазах она вдруг начала набухать почками и через минуту распустилась розовыми цветами.  
  
Танума сморгнул — видение исчезло.  
  
— Теперь понимаешь? Всё происходит потому, что мне так хочется. Я не могу заставить тебя или кого-то ещё перестать волноваться, но в моих силах сделать так, чтобы воспоминания больше вас не беспокоили.  
  
— Это слишком жестоко, Нацуме. Я бы не хотел тебя забывать.  
  
Когда человек уходит, он остается в сердцах людей, в воспоминаниях. Не будет воспоминаний — не будет и человека.  
  
— Я бы тоже, — Нацуме усмехнулся и пояснил. — Я бы тоже не хотел, чтобы ты забывал.  
  
Он отпустил руку Танумы только тогда, когда они начали подниматься вверх. И об этом тоже хотелось помнить.

::::::::::

  
Когда началась учеба, время полетело с удвоенной скоростью. Нацуме с Понто вернулись домой. Что бы не говорил Нацуме о том, что догонит, дела обстояли скверно. Теперь вся компания из пяти человек (Нишимура, Китамото, Сасада, Таки и Танума) по вечерам заседала у Нацуме, пытаясь подтянуть его по всем предметам. Несмотря на постоянный шум и гам, дела шли на поправку: Нацуме выглядел бодрее, а его отметки уверенно ползли вверх.  
  
День сменялся днём. Снег, осыпавшийся с туч, превращался в дождь, талые лужи осушались солнцем, яркие лучи которого всё чаще и чаще навещали комнату Танумы… Ни один из этих дней почему-то не запоминался, но тем не менее не был прожит зря. И как это бывало, неприятности назрели именно тогда, когда о них почти забылось. Ну, знаете, как оно бывает? Счастье ведь похоже на воздух — такой же невидимый и необъятный, что не можешь понять — а сколько того воздуха? Много? Или столько, сколько надо?   
  
И учишься понимать его ценность, лишь когда его не хватает для дыхания.  
  
Поглядывая на часы, Танума сидел у порога дома и чинил лавочку. Время, на которое они с Нацуме договорились прийти позаниматься, давно истекло. Лавочка давно была починена, оставалось только отполировать мелкие заусеницы, чтобы не подцепить занозу. Чем ещё себя занять, Танума не знал. Беспокойство росло, и домашние хлопоты больше не могли отвлечь от тревожных мыслей.  
  
Телефон всё больше притягивал взгляд.  
  
— Вы же с ним вместе уходили со школы, — ответил Китамото на звонок.  
  
— Да, Такаши оставил свои вещи и пошел выгуливать кота, — рассказала Токо-сан. В трубке зашипело, и Танума понял, что женщина готовила обед. — А вы договаривались встретиться? Не похоже это на него…  
  
Танума решил не волновать лишний раз Токо-сан.  
  
— Нет, мы не договаривались — просто он оставил у меня одну вещь.  
  
Следующей была Таки:  
  
— Я видела его с Пушистиком в парке. Он спорил с кем-то по телефону.  
  
— В каком парке?   
  
Таки назвала адрес.  
  
— Только его там может не быть. Он побежал к выходу, даже не обратив на меня внимания. Я ведь сегодня не видела Нацуме целый день. Подготовка к церемонии закрытия была такая хлопотная! Хотелось с ним поговорить. Так жаль…  
  
— Ничего, Таки. Я передам ему привет от тебя, — ответил Танума и мысленно договорил «Если найду».  
  
— Спасибо, Танума! Ты такой друг! Вот бы потом снова собраться вместе и погулять…  
  
Танума мчался, как никогда раньше — даже на эстафетах так не получалось. Он бежал от страха, что Нацуме снова мог исчезнуть из воспоминаний. При одной мысли об этом внутри всё холодело.  
  
Паника — слишком много паники! Нужно успокоиться и поверить, что Нацуме где-то рядом, и тогда можно попробовать сосредоточиться на внутренних ощущениях.  
  
Парк располагался на другой окраине города и заканчивался довольно опасным склоном. Танума стоял перед табличкой с предупреждением и прислушивался к интуиции. Здесь чувствовалось много ёкаев — его со всех сторон окружали радостные, грустные, блеклые, яркие, шумные, апатичные всплески духовной энергии. От Нацуме обычно исходила светлая и звонкая, как воздушные колокольчики, энергия, но ничего такого и близко не ощущалось.  
  
Танума спустился к ручью и поднялся в город по его руслу, обошел несколько районов от центра до периферии. К себе домой он вернулся, едва волоча ноги, когда совсем стемнело.   
  
Ужин он пропустил, но есть не хотелось, а уснуть Танума бы точно не смог. Пока он решал, что делать дальше, ноги сами привели его к святыне Нацуками. Там, на пороге, прислонившись плечом о перила, сидел бледный Нацуме.  
  
— Нацуме! Ты в порядке? Нацуме? — Танума бросился к нему.  
  
Присмотревшись, Танума заметил закрытые глаза и глубоко вздымающуюся грудь: Нацуме крепко спал. Танума опустился рядом. Теперь было всё в порядке, и он, наконец, заметил, какая красивая сегодня луна. Россыпь звезд повторяла огни города в низине долины. Ночная тишина перестала угрожать пропажей Нацуме, и теперь напевала тихую колыбельную.  
  
Спустя несколько минут сидеть стало холодно, и Тануме пришлось начать тормошить Нацуме. Он делал это неохотно — его лицо выглядело слишком умиротворенным. Тени от ресниц падали на щеки, обычно нахмуренный лоб был расслаблен, а приоткрытый рот… напоминал о неловком поцелуе.  
  
Нет-нет-нет! Конечно же, Танума не собирался будить Нацуме таким образом!  
  
И всё же… пальцы коснулись подбородка. В такой близи можно было рассмотреть каждую ресничку или ощутить на губах его теплое дыхание. Нацуме не должен был ничего почувствовать — ему бы не понравилось…  


Танума взял себя в руки и отодвинулся.  
  
Теперь казалось, что луна насмешливо смотрела на него. Но Тануме не было до этого дела — его тело хотело только одного. Однако если продолжить тут сидеть, то вероятность встретить утро с насморком возрастала. Вздохнув, Танума поднял Нацуме на руки и понес в дом.  
  
Пока он переодевал Нацуме в пижаму, то боялся, что собственные слишком горячие пальцы могли разбудить его — даже самые мимолетные прикосновения обжигали не хуже раскаленного металла. Это пугало.  
  
Тело Нацуме, благодаря бесконечным гонкам с ёкаями лишилось подростковой худобы и угловатости. Мышцы заметно подкачались, сделав кожу менее нежной и более гладкой. Нацуме был слабостью Танумы. Все, чем он обладал, заставляло Тануму тянуться к нему. Ещё с первых дней знакомства его добродушие запало в сердце. И сила, с которой Нацуме отстаивал идеалы, захватывала дух. Таких людей Танума никогда не встречал. Он продолжал общаться с Нацуме, удивляясь, почему остальные не замечали того, что видел Танума, и вскоре Нацуме стал самым важным человеком после родителей.   
  
А ещё — он вернулся в храм, полностью доверившись Тануме.  
  
В груди всколыхнулось приятное, волнующее чувство.  
  
Танума укрыл Нацуме и лег рядом, не сводя с него глаз. Как уснул — он не помнил.  
  
Проснулся от того, что стало слишком жарко, а живот сдавливало под тяжестью. За окном стояла глубокая ночь, и очертания комнаты размывались в темноте. Танума протянул вниз ладонь, нащупывая очертания головы, мягкие волосы, шею… Чужие руки обхватила его за талию на манер подушки.  
  
Нацуме.  
  
Танума сглотнул вмиг ставшую вязкой слюну. Сердце забилось часто-часто, и стоило всерьёз опасаться, что его стук мог разбудить Нацуме.  
  
Собственная реакция пугала. Любая деталь приобретала необъяснимую важность. Каждое слово, каждый жест — Танума не мог больше относиться к Нацуме, как прежде. К дружеским чувствам примешалось нечто более сильное и глубокое. Оно кололо изнутри, заставляя крепче прижимать к себе Нацуме.  
  
Лежать вот так вот, в обнимку, было мучительно больно и приятно. О сне не шло и речи. Если он уснет, то больше не сможет так запросто обнимать Нацуме. Днём не получится перебирать между пальцев волосы и касаться горячей кожи. Пока Нацуме спал, Танума мог забыть, что они друзья и отпустить воображение: представить, что они целуются где-то в темном коридоре дома, пробуя друг друга на вкус, и вдыхать чужое дыхание, звать по имени и не бояться смотреть в глаза; быть настолько близкими, чтобы это сжигало изнутри.  
  
Откуда оно взялось? И зачем? Танума мог сколько угодно быть для Нацуме другом и довольствоваться ночными фантазиями, но больше ему ничего не светило. Да и как можно было просто дружить с Нацуме, если постоянно хотелось завалить его на пол и целовать до исступления? Как после этого смотреть в глаза?   
  
Читателям, конечно же, легче ответить на вопросы Танумы, ведь со стороны виднее. Но нам оставалось только позволить неопытному сердцу самому найти ответы, ведь ему предстояли долгие и нелегкие поиски.   
  
А пока Танума терзался тяжелыми мыслями до утра, и, когда за окном начало сереть небо, они сморили Тануму.  
  
  
  
Если ещё вчера вечером Танума хотел узнать, где был и что делал Нацуме, то сегодня это перестало иметь значение. У Нацуме были его божественные дела, и Танума решил, что лучшего способа избавить его от своих терзаний придумать невозможно.  
  
— Танума-кун, с тобой всё в порядке? — спросил Нишимура. Они сидели в классе на перемене перед последним уроком.  
  
— Да, а что?  
  
— Просто я тебя звал-звал, но у тебя было лицо, как у приговоренного к казни. Что-то случилось?

  
— Всё нормально, — Танума попытался улыбнуться, но тут же понял, что выглядит совсем жалко. — Это у меня изжога — съел слишком много капусты. Я ее не люблю.  
  
— Вон оно что… Слушай, а давай сходим после школы ко мне домой? Мне двоюродный брат прислал из Токио классную игру!  
  
— Нет, сегодня у меня другие планы, — Танума думал, что лучше он пока не будет испытывать свою выдержку, если окажется в одной комнате с Нацуме.  
  
Нишимура надулся.  
  
— Да что ж такое! У всех свои дела! Никто не хочет играть сегодня. Даже Нацуме отказался! Пойду, спрошу у Китамото.  
  
Нишимура почти вышел из класса, когда Танума передумал:  
  
— Постой, я согласен! Ничего страшного не будет от пары лишних часов отдыха.  
  
— Да не переживай ты так, — Нишимура подмигнул. — Я пока ещё не собираюсь умирать со скуки.  
  
— Отлично, тогда по рукам!  
  
Когда закончился урок, к ним в класс заглянули Китамото и Нацуме.   
  
— Так вы идете домой или нет? — спросил Нацуме.  
  
Тетради и ручки вдруг стали слишком скользкими и начали выпадать из рук. Танума нагнулся собрать и услышал, как Нишимура ответил вместо него:  
  
— Нацуме, ты же был занят?  
  
— Да мне как раз по дороге. Так что я с вами.  
  
Тануме стало жарко. Он схватился за крышку стола, чтобы голова перестала кружиться. Они почти не разговаривали сегодня, кроме завтрака у Танумы дома. Нацуме проснулся раньше, поэтому Танума не знал, заметил ли он, в какой позе они вдвоем спали. Одних только воспоминаний было достаточно, чтобы стать красным как рак.  
  
— Танума, что с тобой? — Нацуме подошел ближе к нему.  
  
— Он съел что-то не то, у него живот болит, — сочувственно произнёс Нишимура.  
  
— Подождите меня пару минут. Я вещи соберу… — У Танумы правдоподобно получилось изобразить на лице мучения. Он отчаянно пытался взять себя в руки, но всё ещё не был готов находиться в такой близости от Нацуме, опасаясь, что выдаст себя с головой.  
  
— Я помогу, — Нацуме сел рядом, полностью разрушив планы по восстановлению душевного равновесия. Танума запаниковал и начал как попало сгребать вещи. Ладони Нацуме легли поверх его, и Тануме пришлось посмотреть ему в лицо.  
  
На какое-то мгновение мир провалился в межвременную дыру. Танума не знал, сколько он смотрел в эти зелёные глаза. Всё окружающее пространство потеряло очертания, краски, запахи и звуки. Желудок сделал тройной кульбит, а ноги приросли к полу. Лицо Нацуме было так близко, как и вчера вечером. Напомните, почему он вчера не поцеловал Нацуме? Другой такой возможности теперь могло не выпасть. Сейчас он, как зачарованный, смотрел на Нацуме и гадал, сколько времени потребуется его выдержке, прежде чем она не треснет по швам.  
  
— Тебе плохо, Танума? Может, проводить тебя до дома?  
  
«Неделя. Может, две или три. Не больше месяца», — подумал Танума.

 

— Не волнуйся, это скоро пройдет, — произнёс он, понимая, что подобного не случится при любом раскладе.  
  
— Конечно, поэтому я хочу помочь, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Нацуме.   
  
— Эй! Долго вы ещё будете возиться? — крикнул Нишимура за их спинами.  
  
В каком-то смысле им предстояло возиться друг с другом ещё долго.

::::::::::


	4. Chapter 4

Однако он недооценил свою выдержку. Прошел почти месяц, и Танума научился спокойно проводить целые вечера в компании Нацуме. Приручать тайные желания было непросто, но, когда Нацуме вваливался среди ночи, падая с ног, и засыпал на руках Танумы, мыслей, чтобы воспользоваться его беззащитностью, не оставалось.  
  
Нацуме часто пропадал по своим делам. Танума чувствовал его растущую духовную энергию и радовался, что в этом мире находились положительные эмоции, которые подпитывали Нацуме. Наверное, это было тем, что умели делать немногие — видеть хорошее. Исходя из этого, Нацуме должен был стать сильным. Самым сильным.  
  
Иногда Тануме казалось, что между ним и Нацуме нет недоговорённостей. Во время цветения сакуры, Нацуме часто приходил к нему на энгаву, устраивался рядом, положив голову на колени Тануме, и любовался красивым садом. В подобные моменты закрадывалась иллюзия, будто между Танумой и Нацуме на самом деле могло быть что-то помимо дружбы. Ветер носил по саду розовые лепестки, молодая трава пробивала себе путь к солнцу, а слух наполняло звонкое птичье пение. И во всём этом было куда больше смысла, чем в повседневных разговорах по дороге в школу и из неё.  
  
Учитель несколько раз постучала ручкой по столу, привлекая внимание класса. На улице стояла ясная погода, и учеников от выходных отделял только школьный звонок, который должен был прозвенеть через десять минут. Танума сел обратно на место, закончив обмениваться с сидящим впереди Нацуме мнениями по поводу нового блокбастера. В новом учебном году их классы перемешали, и теперь Танума к своей радости мог видеть Нацуме целый день, а не только на переменах.  
  
— Попрошу тишины, — учитель поднялась с места, взяла в руки мел и написала на доске «Поездка в горы». — В следующую среду школа организовывает поездку для всех старших классов.   
  
— Это ваш последний год учёбы, и следующей весной вы будете сдавать вступительные экзамены в колледжи, поэтому школа предоставляет вам трехдневную поездку в горы. На выходных поговорите со своими родителями, а в понедельник я жду ваши заявки на участие.  
  
Танума воспринял новость с радостью: три дня в горах!  
  
— Круто! Нацуме, слышишь? Я хочу поехать!  
  
Но у того было странное выражение лица, будто он осознал, что за ним наблюдают.  
  
— Нацуме? Что с тобой?  
  
Нацуме разубеждающе улыбнулся и сказал:  
  
— Ничего! Всё в порядке.  
  
Такой ответ совершенно не устраивал Тануму. Но вытянуть из друга правду было можно разве что пыточными клещами — хотя пробовать не стоило.  
  
  
  
Зарядивший ночью дождь закончился рано утром, оставив после себя прохладную утреннюю свежесть. Танума уже занял Нацуме место в припаркованном во дворе школы автобусе, но тот опаздывал на десять минут. Во дворе водитель и физруки укладывали вещи в багажник. Классные руководители сверялись со списками и кому-то звонили. Нишимура и Китамото развлекали Таки и Сасаду, а Танума поглядывал на часы и выворачивал шею, чтобы разглядеть в окне спешащего Нацуме.  
  
Он помнил его странную реакцию на известие о поездке и решил обязательно всё выведать. Наличие у Нацуме необычных способностей не столько не избавляло от тревог, сколько наоборот: независимо от того, был ли Нацуме богом или обычным человеком, прежде всего он был дорог для Танумы.  
  
Наконец, светловолосая макушка замаячила над линией забора, и сердце Танумы забилось чаще. Но когда Нацуме появился во дворе, едва переступая ногами, секундная радость тут же сошла на нет.   
  
— Нацуме, — Танума выскочил навстречу и подхватил с его спины тяжелый рюкзак, помогая освободиться от лямок. Вид у Нацуме был выжатый, но, несмотря на усталость, он всё равно улыбнулся.  
  
— Прости, я проспал.   
  
Что за жалкие отговорки?  
  
— Расскажешь это остальным. Опять кого-то спасал?  
  
— Что-то вроде того, — отмахнулся Нацуме. — Ужасно хочу спать. Пойдем в автобус.  
  
Танума оглядел его сутулую спину, поймав себя на остром желании обнять и прижать к себе. И пусть Нацуме не выглядел слабым и был во многих смыслах сильнее, но одиночество было и оставалось одним из самых тяжких грузов, которые мог таскать за собой человек.  
  
Танума не знал, что ему сделать с этим желанием. Друзья обнимаются, если хотят утешить? Он ни разу не видел, чтобы кто-то из его друзей или знакомых так делал. А в каких случаях обнимают? Кто обнимает? Танума помнил только родительские объятия, которые защищали от враждебного мира. И именно в этом нуждался удрученный всем Нацуме. Два мира — его собственный и мир людей — сжимали его со всех сторон. Но Танума не был родителем, он был просто другом. Так что же плохого в стремлении оградить дорогого тебе человека от бед?  
  
Он сжал кулаки, подавляя желание обнять. Да, смотреть на страдания Нацуме было больно. Да, он хотел его защищать. Но Нацуме вышел за пределы его возможностей, и Танума терпеливо ждал исполнения обещания рассказать о мире ёкаев. Если Нацуме всё ещё не делился этим, то это ещё не равнялось тому, что он не доверял Тануме.   
  
Ради Нацуме он был готов на всё. Господи, как же он любит его!   
  
Это мысль пронеслась в голове так стремительно, что Танума не сразу её осознал. Ноги так и приросли к земле. Вот оно что: Танума любил Нацуме, и это была прекраснейшая вещь в его жизни. Если надо, Танума готов был отпустить его, лишь бы позволить Нацуме быть счастливым.   
  
Ранним весенним утром глядя в спину уходящему вперёд Нацуме, Танума чувствовал непередаваемую легкость. То, что нельзя было изменить, никуда не делось, но зато появились огромные силы, благодаря которым Танума чувствовал себя способным противостоять всему, что угрожало их с Нацуме миру.  
  
Нацуме обернулся. Тануме показалось, что он услышал чужие мысли и собрался о чём-то спросить. Но потом атмосфера вокруг него изменилась, и Нацуме улыбнулся так, что захотелось прикрыть глаза от невозможной теплоты.  
  
— Пойдем! Чур, я у окна, — вокруг Нацуме снова билась живая энергия, словно и не он вполз на школьный двор серой тенью несколько минут назад.  
  
Доверие — это ведь то, что строится на взаимных условиях. И, если уж Танума умел различать перемены настроения Нацуме, то вполне могло оказаться, что и Нацуме тоже. Поэтому Танума застыл посреди школьного двора, застигнутый врасплох с душой нараспашку. Румянец медленно заливал щеки.  
  
Это всё могло оказаться игрой воображения, но Танума был не в силах остановить борьбу усиливающейся надежды с собственным скепсисом. Ведь на самом деле Нацуме не мог знать чувств Танума, правда? В этом мире не всё так просто. Всё плохо — и только оптимистам, лишившимся чувства самосохранения, могло казаться иначе. Успокоенный этим объяснением, он поставил рюкзак Нацуме в багажник.  
  
  
  
Дорога была недолгой. Зелень мелькала в окне сплошной темно-зелёной полосой, и Нацуме быстро провалился в сон, наблюдая за пролетающим ландшафтом. Вылезший на его колени Понто уставился в Тануму немигающим взглядом   
  
— Что?! — терпеливым шёпотом спросил тот, устав играть в гляделки. — Это я хотел бы спросить, где ты прохлаждаешься, пока Нацуме выматывает себя?   
  
— Может, сам додумаешься? Как можно вообще не замечать того, что происходит под носом?  
  
В чём этот кот хотел его обвинить? В том, что Танума не лез в дела Нацуме против его воли? Это на самом деле было заманчиво, но приходилось понимать, что о нынешнем Нацуме Танума мало что знал.  
  
— Я не имею к этому никакого отношения, — нехотя признал он.  
  
Понто встал и мелкими шажочками перебрался на колени Танумы.  
  
— Идиот, — тихо подытожил он. — Почему среди вас один я умный? Всё-то надо разжевывать, как маленьким.  
  
— Ну, ты, наверное, опытнее всех нас вместе взятых, — улыбнулся Танума. — Помнишь?  
  
Кот проглотил лесть как должный комплимент:  
  
— У меня для тебя два ценных совета на выбор. И один другого хуже.  
  
Плохие советы от Понто? Да это уже событие само по себе!   
  
— Весь во внимании, — пропел Танума, сдерживая смех.  
  
— Первый плохой совет — уезжай из города. Избавишь Нацуме от половины забот.  
  
Танума недоверчиво посмотрел на кота.  
  
— Второй совет — можешь никуда не уезжать, просто поцелуй уже его. Конечно, это всё усложнит, но мне интересно посмотреть на его реакцию. А то его страдальческое мина уже наскучила мне.

 

— Поцелуй? Усложнит? Погоди, что происходит? У Нацуме серьёзные проблемы?  
  
— Скажи, а когда у него их не было?! Да у него вообще с головой не всё в порядке! Кому придет в голову отдавать имена из Тетради Дружбы или, например, возвращаться в мир людей ради одного смертного? Оу.

  
— Что? — спросил Танума.

 

Понто сжался и сдал к окну.  
  
— О! Ко-о-о-о-оти-и-и-к, — пискнула привставшая положить телефон в сумку Таки. Понто вздыбил шерсть и спрыгнул на пол. — Подожди, коти-и-ик, — Таки нырнула за ним под ноги Танумы.  
  
Оставшийся путь Понто просидел в смертельных объятиях девушки, а Танума — в раздумьях над его словами. При всем желании понять смысл сказанного казалось невозможным. Поэтому лучшим решением оставалось спросить напрямую у Нацуме. Если Танума действительно имел непосредственное отношение к происходящему, значит, нёс ответственность.

  
Нацуме сонно завертелся рядом. Танума повернулся и увидел, как дрогнули его ресницы. Блекло-зелёные глаза Нацуме сейчас смотрели куда-то вдаль. Что он там видел? Какие мысли его занимали? Его мир был совсем другим — гораздо большим, к нему хотелось прикоснуться — к миру Нацуме и самому Нацуме.  
  
— Танума?  
  
— Плохой сон?  
  
— Нет… не помню. Я… — он поднял руку, расправил и сжал пальцы в кулак. — Сложно объяснить.  
  
Танума вздохнул, откинув голову на сиденье. Всё-таки хорошо, что Нацуме был рядом. Совсем-совсем рядом.  
  
— Впереди три дня без уроков, и я хочу узнать, что же все-таки с тобой происходит.  
  
Правильное решение, учитывая, что Танума всё ещё ничего не знал про миссию и оболочку, но по-прежнему горел желанием это исправить.  
  
В то время, как автобус поднимался по извилистой горной дороге вверх, смех, возня и разговоры становились всё громче: школьники предвкушали трехдневные каникулы. Впереди были не только экзамены, но и другие проблемы, с которыми придется столкнуться. И этот маленький отдых был прямым авансом в будущее.   
  
Танума кожей чувствовал грустный взгляд Нацуме, вспоминая, как нелегко ему давались подобные темы. Но тот так ничего и не ответил, — лишь подобрался, словно наращивая защитный кокон, и Тануме мгновенно захотелось обнять и прижать его к себе.  
  
— Пожалуйста, Нацуме, — он закрыл глаза и несмело положил голову на чужое плечо. Щёки заалели. «Пожалуйста, не закрывайся от меня».  
  
  
  
Воздух в горах казался настолько переполнен свежестью, словно его здесь было вдвое больше обычного. Его насыщенность даже притупляла голод.   
  
До обеда учеников расселили в комнаты по восемь человек и отпустили гулять по окрестностям. Местность захватывала дух! Танума хоть и вырос среди природы, но это было нечто другое. Красота знакомых мест переставала быть таковой, становясь сродни части тела, и принималась как должное. Что-то новое открывалось с каждым шагом, неизведанностью.   
  
Они с Нацуме попали в одну комнату, что тоже не сильно удивило. Впрочем, Танума и так старался постоянно находиться рядом. Сейчас, когда он, наконец, определился со своими чувствами, хотелось заполнить присутствием Нацуме каждую минуту: пусть даже это будет прогулка, игра в футбол, готовка еды или вечер у костра. Новые чувства заставили преодолеть точку невозврата, за которой открывался ранее недоступный мир. С непривычки Тануме казалось, что любовь сама по себе была чем-то вроде болезни, но он раньше и представить не мог, что отдавать всего себя другому человеку, может быть таким счастьем. Вся боль казалась мучительно приятной, и за ней неизменно следовала щемящая радость улыбки и пьянящая пустота в голове. Пока Танума смотрел на Нацуме и хранил в сердце чувства к нему, ему было не так и важно, узнает ли о них когда-нибудь Нацуме.   
  
Вечером они пошли гулять привычной компанией. Через некоторое время естественным образом отделились Нишимура и Таки, а следом — Сасада и Китамото. Наверное, это было нормально для тех, кто в следующем году оканчивал школу и чьи пути могли разойтись. Сближало знание того, что проведенное вместе время недолговечно. А знание того, что в любой момент можешь потерять, заставляло Тануму проводить рядом с Нацуме всё своё время. Остальной мир проходил мимо Танумы, он жил только рядом с Нацуме.

 

Они шли вдоль склона по широкой тропинке. Ветер шелестел молодыми листьями, и где-то недалеко слышался плеск воды.  
  
— Пойдем, поищем озеро?— предложил Нацуме. Танума посмотрел в небо: солнце ещё было высоко, и у них оставалось полно времени на то, чтобы вернуться до темноты. Во всяком случае, у него и Нацуме было неплохо развито ориентирование на местности. Закалка от ёкаев, не к месту они будут помянуты. Да и тем более Танума с детства рос в окружении близкой природы.  
  
— Почему бы и нет?  
  
Озеро нашлось недалеко; в его центре возвышался маленький, поросший деревьями островок. Они нашли огромные валуны и расположились на них, постелив куртки. Нацуме хмурился, и Танума нарушил молчание первым:  
  
— Что-то случилось?  
  
Конечно же, случилось. Это же Нацуме. Он с зимы такой — с того момента, как Танума нашел его в храме. Они ни разу не говорили о том, что побудило его вернуться. Понто говорил что-то о миссии и каком-то смертном, но верить Танума мог только Нацуме.  
  
— Я давно хотел тебе рассказать, но я не знал, с чего начать. Помнишь, ты просил больше рассказывать о том, что со мной происходит?  
  
Танума кивнул. Нацуме, наконец, решился заговорить об этом. Редкая удача, которую не хотелось спугнуть.  
  
— Ты видел, что я больше не человек, и где-то даже уязвимее. Собственных сил мне часто не хватает.  
  
— Но я делился с тобой силой только один раз.  
  
Нацуме теребил собачку на молнии ветровки.  
  
— Да, про это я и хотел поговорить. Понимаешь, всё не так просто. Ты, точнее я… я зависим сейчас. Я зависим от… ох, боги.  
  
Нацуме спрятал лицо в ладонях. Танума инстинктивно смутился, не до конца осознавая причину. Как будто какая-то часть понимала происходящее, а другая боялась признать, потому что… потому что… лучше бы Танума не спрашивал. Он жалел о своей просьбе. Эта упёртая настойчивость была не всегда к месту. Как гигантский таран по вратам, к которым был ключ.  
  
— Нацуме, — Танума положил ладонь на плечо. — Не заставляй себя. Ты не обязан рассказывать мне всё. Я только хотел, чтобы ты знал, что можешь в любой момент поделиться тем, что на душе.  
  
Танума был рад, что оранжевое солнце сейчас скрывало его румяные щёки. Нацуме смотрел на него так жалобно, что это чертовски сводило с ума. Но за месяц он привык сдерживать свои порывы, и был готов к этому. Ну, почти. Нацуме редко вёл себя открыто, но сейчас его глаза блестели. Он хотел что-то ответить, но лишь беззвучно шевелил губами.  
  
Танума облизнулся. То, что видел он перед собой, вынуждало думать только об одном. В воображении он активно целовал Нацуме, прижимая ближе, и водил руками под рубашкой, цепляясь за пряжку ремня. Нацуме из фантазий тихо вздыхал и звал его по имени.  
  
— Танума, мои силы ещё ограничены, но они растут. Для этого всего лишь нужно…  
  
Он взял руку Танумы и переплёл свои пальцы с его.  
  
В голове была вата. Он слышал слова Нацуме, но его ладонь была такая горячая. Пальцы несмело изучали чужую кожу — немного сухую и обветренную…  
  
— …нужно… нужен…  
  
Шурх-шурх. Плюх-плюх-плюх.  
  
Они оба одновременно обернулись и увидели, как в воду полетели ракушки. Поднявшаяся в воздух горсть исчезла под темной поверхностью озера.  
  
Танума посмотрел на Нацуме. А Нацуме, в свою очередь, не сводил глаз с того, что швырялось ракушками.  
  
— Нет, не бойся, мы не будем тебя трогать! — начал он. — Мы пришли отдохнуть и скоро уйдем. А что ты делаешь?  
  
Танума привык, что Нацуме мог разговаривать с воздухом, поэтому с интересом ждал, когда Нацуме перескажет произошедшее.   
  
— Это озерный дух. Его зовут Рейку. Он спасает своих ракушек, которых выбросило из воды. Танума посмотрел на берег — ракушек там было огромное количество. Как они могли попасть на сушу в горном озере?   
  
— Но их же много! Невозможно спасти всех.  
  
Нацуме посмотрел на место, где предположительно стоял Рейку и улыбнулся:  
  
— Он считает тебя странным. Он и не старается спасти всех. Для этого мира это всего лишь ракушки. А вот он понимает, что для каждой спасённой ракушки — это целый мир.  
  
Ему никогда не понять ёкаев — порой они с Нацуме были похожи. Они всегда думали о том, о чём забывали все остальные. Но такие существа только украшали мир, целая его ярким как мозаика.

  
— Нацуме, ну что, идём?  
  
Нацуме, казалось, его не слышал. Он снова обернулся к ёкаю.  
  
— Танума, он хочет, чтобы мы помогли ему найти одну вещь.  
  
Вещью оказалась музыкальная шкатулка. Много лет назад на берегу этого озера игрались дети, и когда они уехали, то оставили после себя музыкальную шкатулку. Все ёкаи из округи собирались слушать разносящуюся далеко над водой красивую мелодию. Но недавно один забрёвший сюда аякаши, потревоженный музыкой, разозлился и забрал себе шкатулку. И теперь духи потеряли покой и стали чаще ссориться, в том числе и обвинять друг друга в исчезновении шкатулки. Аякаши всё ещё был неподалеку, и Рейку, наслышанный о Нацуме, попросил о помощи.

  
— Мы обязательно найдём, — пообещал Нацуме.   
  
Танума знал, что рано или поздно мир Нацуме вовлечёт и его самого. Поэтому втайне радовался, что сможет побыть его частью. В этом не было любви, это было естественное отсутствие всяких предохранителей в мальчишеской голове.  
  
Впереди ждали приключения.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фусума - скользящая дверь в виде обклеенной с двух сторон бумагой деревянной рамы, используется для деления японской комнаты, на отделы.

Ночью никто не мог уснуть в их комнате. Все наперебой обсуждали произошедшее за день, смотрели отснятые фото, жаловались на родителей, рассказывали страшные истории, делились смутными желаниями о будущем. Свое Танума представлял слабо, стремясь получить всё от настоящего. Он был уверен, что горячка чувств спадет, и он сможет понять, чего хочет от этой жизни. А сейчас Танума до дрожи боялся упустить свой момент.  
  
Он уснул, пересчитывая серебряные пряди, отливавшие в лунном свете тусклой синевой. А утром проснулся от щекотки — чужие волосы лезли в рот и нос. Только чудовищное усилие спасло Тануму от чихания, а Нацуме, который за ночь переполз на половину его футона, — от пробуждения. Голова и теплые руки покоились на груди Танумы, а чужое колено задевало бедро.

  
Их поза была настолько компрометирующей, что Танума ненадолго потерял способность мыслить. Он мужественно попытался подавить молодой организм, но Нацуме безмятежно сопел ему в шею, обжигая тонкую кожу горячим дыханием, и Тануму тянуло положить руки на его талию руки, чтобы прижать к себе. Но единственное, что Танума мог позволить, это поудобнее устроить ногу и… черт, он ведь был здесь не один!   
  
Танума проклял утренний взрыв гормонов и постарался аккуратно отодвинуться, сняв с себя Нацуме. Сложно было не думать о том, как естественно просыпаться рядом с ним, чувствовать  близко-близко, слышать его ровное дыхание и мерное биение сердца. Это наслаждение было ему недозволенно, но почему-то отдавало домашним уютом, вечерними прогулками и разглядыванием родинок на теле друг у друга…  
  
Танума мучительно долго освобождался от объятий Нацуме: прикасаться к нему было так невыносимо приятно, что Танума просто сгорал от томления.   
  
Наконец, он выбрался, отвернулся на бок и занялся выпирающей в ночных шортах проблемой.  
  
Медленно, вверх-вниз. Чуть-чуть сжать кулак вокруг и провести большим пальцем по головке.

 

Удовольствие защекотало нервы. И снова вверх-вниз — представить Нацуме, который облизывает член по всей длине, чуть-чуть посасывая кончик. Как он поднимает на Тануму взгляд, заглатывая глубже. И ещё. И ещё… Как его язык скользит по проступающим венам, посылая вспышки удовольствия к самому основанию.

 

Стало жарко, очень жарко. Танума непроизвольно задвигал бедрами, проталкивая член в сжатый кулак. Приближающаюся разрядка сметала всё на своем пути. Горло сжималось спазмами, и Танума прикусил подушку, чтобы не издавать ни звука.  
  
Горячая жидкость выплеснулась на руку, и Танума облегчённо откинулся спиной на оставшийся кусочек футона, выравнивая сбившееся дыхание. Хорошо. Чертовски хорошо.   
  
А потом он повернулся к спящему Нацуме, и удовольствие больше не было таким сладким, потому что его послевкусие отдавало горчинкой фальши. Самая желанная вещь находилось на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но была недостижимее далекой звезды.  
  
Он сел, слегка потрепал волосы на макушке Нацуме — серебристые и почти прозрачные, как леска. Редкий цвет волос и необычные для японца глаза делали Нацуме всё меньше и меньше похожим на человека. В итоге, так и произошло.

 

Невозможно было думать, что Нацуме больше не человек. Его кожа была тёплой, он дышал, а сердце перекачивало кровь. Но это не было настоящим телом Нацуме. Так, оболочка для его души — и не более.  
  
— Танума? — сонно прохрипел Нацуме. — Который час?  
  
— Скоро восемь.  
  
— Ладно. Тогда доброе утро.  
  
— Доброе, Нацуме, — улыбнулся Танума. Какая разница, правда или самообман? Нацуме был здесь, — и он был настоящим, как и чувства к нему. Просто Тануму это делало ещё уязвимее. Он не мог перестать метаться в сомнениях, но, наверное, такова была его сущность.

::::::::::

  
— Сэнсэй, почему ты спал на дереве?  
  
— Нацуме, я не спал на дереве! Я охотился на воробьёв!  
  
— С помощью могучего храпа? А как же конспирация?  
  
— Дурак, я всё продумал! Это было элементом неожиданности!  
  
Нацуме, Танума и Понто шли по узкой тропе, в направлении, на которое указывали ёкаи. Солнце ещё не взошло высоко, но было понятно, что день будет жаркий. Выйдя из кампуса после всеобщего завтрака в столовой, Танума и Нацуме обнаружили Понто на дереве. Хотя было сложно не заметить рокота, от которого мелко тряслись листья.  
  
— Я бы тоже удивился жирному коту, который храпит громче слона и воняет как помойная крыса.  
  
— Что? Да я ради тебя и твоей дурацкой шкатулки даже отказался от нескольких заманчивых приглашений! Поблагодарил бы лучше! Почему молодежь такая неблагодарная?  
  
— Потому что примеры для подражания в основном неудачные? — предложил Танума.  
  
— Да во мне столько достоинств, что весь мир должен мне завидовать!  
  
— Сэнсэй! Можешь ты хоть чуточку быть полезным, раз увязался за нами?  
  
— Могу! Но вы меня всё равно не послушаете. Я бы на вашем месте не лез туда. Слишком хлопотно связываться с той мерзостью, что там живёт.  
  
Танума с Нацуме переглянулись.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — осторожно спросил Танума.  
  
— Да слышал я про этого ёкая. Это Шизукана. Он ненавидит шум и убивает тех, кто нарушает его покой.  
  
— Нацуме, — позвал Танума. Он больше не был так уверен в этой затее. Сейчас было абсолютно всё равно, что случится с маленьким озёрным обществом. Танума не хотел пускать Нацуме туда, где их точно не ждали.  
  
— Мы вернём шкатулку. Я пообещал, — Нацуме положил руку на его плечо. У него было решительное лицо, и возможности переубедить такого Нацуме не существовало..  
  
— Я же говорил, — вздохнул Понто. — Как всегда, решаешь проблемы самым сложным способом.  
  
Танума впервые был согласен с Понто. Лёгких путей Нацуме не искал — его всегда тянуло туда, где не хватало справедливости. Это не было плохой чертой, однако заводить такую привычку было чревато для здоровья.   
  
— Я возвращаю всё на свои места.  
  
Танума вздохнул. Стоило собраться и действовать обдуманно, пусть и самым замысловатым планом в их случае был план «Хватай и беги». Но других альтернатив просто не было.  
  
  
  
Дом оказался довольно большим. Растущий вдоль стен плющ густо оплетал несущие балки, местами вползая в разбитые окна на верхнем этаже. Если забор здесь когда-то и стоял, то сейчас время скрыло его в высоких зарослях. Заброшенные дома навевали меланхолию по ушедшим годам: воображение всегда рисовало в них счастливых — или не очень — людей, давно проживших свои жизни и мечты.  
  
— Танума, — Нацуме коснулся его локтя. Танума обернулся.  
  
— Если что-то случится, держись рядом. Поверь, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
— Как тогда, с сакурой?  
  
Расцветшая в ладонях Нацуме ветка вишни надолго отпечаталась у Танумы как знак его силы — такой же красивой, редкой и теплой. Нацуме действительно был созданием редким для этого мира. То, что он получил эту силу, стало неким вкладом в дело добра.  
  
— Что-то вроде того. Поэтому важно, чтобы ты был рядом. Я не хочу волноваться.  
  
Находиться рядом с Нацуме было легко, — одно лишь его присутствие дарило уверенность и силы. Даже несмотря на опасность Танума почему-то не мог скрыть улыбки.  
  
— Всё будет хорошо!  
  
— Конечно! А сейчас подожди немного.  
  
Нацуме коснулся указательным пальцем его лба.  
  
— Что ты собираешься делать?  
  
Вместо ответа тот надкусил кожу на пальце и, не обращая внимания на удивление Танумы, нарисовал кровью на его лбу знак. И лишь после этого посмотрел в глаза.  
  
— Теперь ты под моей защитой. Тебя не должны тронуть, — уголки его губ дрогнули в маленькой, но искренней улыбке.  
  
Лицо Нацуме было совсем близко, и Тануме хотелось зацеловать каждый его сантиметр. Но даже этого было недостаточно для благодарности. Хотелось сделать нечто такое же равнозначное взамен, но, что бы ни приходило в голову, казалось малым и ничтожным.  
  
— Спасибо, — только и смог выдавить Танума, вкладывая всю возможную признательность в голос.  
  
— Я буду стеречь вас тут. Внутрь меня ничем не заманишь, — Понто взобрался на поваленное дерево и собрался свернуться калачиком.  
  
— Даже стейком из лосося? — поинтересовался Танума.  
  
Кот презрительно дернул усами:  
  
— У тебя его нет.  
  
— Продажный свинтус, — не остался в долгу Танума. — Пойдём, Нацуме.  
  
Деревянные доски тяжело скрипели под ногами, выдавая их присутствие. Постройка была старая, пустовавшая годами. Здесь не осталось никаких вещей, рамы для фусума набухли и местами потрескались, деревянные щепки и старая пыль были повсюду. Танума провёл по тумбе и посмотрел на толстый слой грязи, собравшийся на подушечке пальца. Повсюду царил затхлый, почти безжизненный запах, солнце много лет не пробивалось в эти серые стены.  
  
Они ступали мягко, едва поднимая ноги. Нацуме не смотрел по сторонам, и Тануме пришло в голову, что перед глазами у него может быть сейчас совсем иная, сотканная из потусторонней энергии картина. Отчасти так, наверное, и было. Потому что в следующий момент он увидел испуганное лицо Нацуме, а потом всё вокруг померкло, заставив мир погрузиться во тьму.  
  
— Танума! — крикнул Нацуме. — Танума, ты где?!  
  
— Я здесь, только ничего не вижу, — Танума, нашел руку Нацуме и крепко сжал. — Что случилось?  
  
По коже побежал холодок, и Танума инстинктивно приблизился к Нацуме. Вокруг образовалась огромная пустота, давившая на них бездонной неизвестностью. Единственной опорой был стоящий рядом Нацуме. Танума как никогда остро ощутил идущий от него запах трав и луговых цветов. За всё время общения он настолько к этому привык, что почти перестал замечать.  
  
— Что двум смертным понадобилось в моём доме? — голос аякаши раздавался отовсюду. Танума поморщился от гнусавых интонаций. — За смертью пришли? Я помогу вам.  
  
— Нет, — громко сказал Нацуме. — Мы ищем музыкальную шкатулку. Ты видел её?  
  
Аякаши громко закричал, и на секунду у Танумы заложило уши.  
  
— Адский механизм! Он мешал моему уединению! Мир тишины так прекрасен, а эта вещь его убивала!  
  
Это точно был Шизукана. И как этот ёкай, не переносящий шума, не возненавидел свой голос?

 

Нацуме выступил вперёд.  
  
— Мы не будем мешать тебе. Есть ёкаи, для которых эта вещь важна, и они хотят её забрать. Обещаю, ты никогда не будешь ею потревожен.   
  
— Нет! Нет! Нет! — продолжал вопить Шизукана. — Я не хочу ничего слышать! Это больно! Вы нарушаете мой покой! Я вас уничтожу!  
  
— Пойдём отсюда, Нацуме! — прошептал Танума. — Он безумен!  
  
— Мы пообещали найти шкатулку! И он не убьёт нас — я не позволю.  
  
— Вы слишком шумите! Вы, ненавистные людишки! Если вам так нужна эта вещица, тогда развлеките меня и поиграете со мной в прятки! Найдете меня, значит, отдам шкатулку. А если я — вас, то убью!  
  
— Но мы же ничего не видим, — Танума тянул время. — Так нечестно!  
  
— Меня тоже ослепили давным-давно, но я познал мир тишины, — голос витал над ними как облако. — Так что всё честно!  
  
Шизукана засмеялся.  
  
— Раз, два, три. Начало игры! — его голос унёсся вдаль, а Нацуме потянул Тануму за собой в противоположную сторону.  
  
— Куда ты? Мы же должны найти этого баньши.  
  
— Мы не будем его искать. Мы найдём шкатулку и уйдём отсюда. Я чувствую, она совсем недалеко.  
  
— Но как? Это же обычная шкатулка. Она была сделана людьми.  
  
— Всё, что долго находилось в мире духов, приобртает такие же необычные свойства.  
  
— Как и ты? — с горечью спросил Танума. Нацуме промолчал. Может, нарочно, а может, просто не услышал вопроса. Нацуме изначально принадлежал другому миру, просто был скорее исключением из правил, чем их подтверждением.   
  
Вдоль стен передвигаться вдвоём было неудобно. Нацуме щупал выступы, пытаясь найти двери. Они сделали пару поворотов направо, а потом…  
  
— Тупик, — разочарованно проговорил Нацуме на ухо Тануме. Тёплое дыхание задело щеку.  
  
Они вернулись обратно на один поворот и попробовали свернуть налево.   
  
Туп-туп-туп. Скрип. Туп-туп. Вдох-выдох. Тёплые руки и холодный воздух. Частые удары сердца в висках и сжимающаяся вокруг темнота. Танума не хотел признавать паники, — вместо этого он только крепче сжимал руку Нацуме. Она была единственным поводырем в безликой темноте.  
  
— Где-то здесь.  
  
Танума кивнул, забывая, что Нацуме не может его видеть. А потом услышал позади скрип половиц. Обернулся, но, конечно же, никого не обнаружил. Как же он бесполезен сейчас! Просто лишний груз для Нацуме. Как тот ещё возился с Танумой? Полностью отчаяться не давала мысль, что кому-то всё равно надо защищать Нацуме, если он сам не сможет.  
  
Снова послышался звук отодвигающихся сёдзи.  
  
— Она здесь! — со сдержанной радостью проговорил Нацуме, на секунду отпуская его руку, чтобы забрать шкатулку. Танума не успел испугаться, как ладонь снова вернулась на место таким естественным движением, словно это происходило тысячи раз. — Пойдём.  
  
«Куда?» — хотел спросить Танума. Но Нацуме остановился, тоже осознав, что они заблудились. Маленькие слепые мыши в огромном лабиринте. Нет-нет-нет! Не настолько слепые.   
  
Танума разулся и снял носки. Ступни тут же облипли мелкими камешками и пушистой пылью. Холодно, неприятно — зато лучше, чем ничего.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Нацуме, касаясь его спины, чтобы не упустить из поля осязаемости.  
  
— Сквозняк. Он особенно заметен недалеко от выхода.  
  
Без лишних раздумий Нацуме тоже разулся и снова взялся за его руку.  
  
— Идём.  
  
Танума давно оставил попытки полагаться на глаза. Темнота поначалу лишала уверенности, но сейчас это перестало казаться неудобством. В первую очередь потому, что это позволило ощутить Нацуме ещё ближе.  
  
Обувь пришлось оставить там: продолжать продвигаться, не отпуская Нацуме, было неудобно.  
  
Им пришлось сбавить шаг, чтобы не пропустить момент, когда по ногам пойдёт холодный ветерок. Казалось, ноги перестанут чувствовать раньше, чем Танума и Нацуме выйдут на свободу.   
  
На фоне всего этого у Танумы заметно обострилась интуиция, и теперь мог предположить, где находится тот аякаши. А находился он…  
  
— Хо-хо! Я победил! — голос приближался с неотвратимой скоростью. Сейчас нагонит и…  
  
Что-то произошло с воздухом. Он начал колыхаться и звенеть.  
  
— Нацуме!  
  
— Ты нас больше не тронешь! — звучно произнёс Нацуме. Каждое его слово отдавалось новой воздушной волной. Волной ли? Навострившееся чутье забило тревогу от переизбытка духовной энергии. — Забудь про нас и уходи!  
  
Ударение на последнее слово было такой силы, что пошатнуло равновесие Танумы.  
  
Короткий вскрик Шизуканы оборвался так же неожиданно, как и начался. Проклятие, наложенное на глаза, развеялось, и непривычно-яркий мир заполнил всё вокруг. Танума увидел пустой коридор с размазанными по полу отпечатками ног, бледного как смерть Нацуме и мужчину в тёмном кимоно с повязкой на одномом глазу. Тот, скрестив руки, подпирал стену и улыбался, словно встретил давнего друга.  
  
Он был здесь всё время?   
  
Танума нерешительно застыл.  
  
— Ну, здравствуй, Такаши-кун, — произнёс незнакомец, а затем повернуся в полушутливом поклоне к Тануме, — и его верный друг. Рад вас видеть! — незнакомец говорил с искенним радушием, но Танума не мог избавиться от нехорошего предчувствия. Тем временем Нацуме взял себя в руки и ощерился на мужчину.   
  
— Матоба-сан, давайте разойдёмся каждый своим путём, — он выступил вперёд, загораживая Тануму. Его голос был ровным и лишенным эмоций, словно Нацуме сдерживался, чтобы не сорваться.  
  
— Как же так? Я давно тебя не видел. Ты так изменился, за… полгода, верно? Пахнешь ещё вкуснее, чем раньше. Просто ходячий наркотик для духов и людей, обладающих способностью их видеть. Я охотился за тем аякаши, но ничуть не жалею, что упустил. Кажется, нашлось кое-что интереснее. Не так ли, Нацуме Такаши? Или кто ты теперь? Боже… я теряюсь в догадках.   
  
Это было правдой: сила Нацуме изменилась. Если до исчезновения она была заметной, то теперь сверкала, как маяк в ночном море. Но сейчас, после изгнания аякаши, Нацуме выглядел неважно — бледный, с неровной одышкой.   
  
Нацуме как-то рассказывал, что Матоба был главой мощнейшего клана экзорцистов и не слишком перебирал гуманностью в обращении с духами. А Нацуме ещё упоминал, что и сам прочно обосновался среди его интересов. Как говорил Понто — если твоя фамилия Нацуме, то экзоцисты — твоя головная боль. Это означало только одно.  
  
— Бежим, Нацуме, — быстро сказал Танума и потащил его обратно внутрь деревянного лабиринта.  
  
Поворот, поворот, развилка, ещё один поворот… Держась за руки, они проскользнули в дверь и снова помчались по тёмным и затхлым коридорам. Где же выход? Танума надеялся, что архитектор этого дома жарится в аду за безумную планировку коридоров. Наконец где-то сбоку промелькнул свет, и они выскочили на прохладный утренний воздух.  
  
В следующий момент на него что-то упало, и Танума провалился в почти такую же темноту, вроде той, в которой они были совсем недавно. Очнулся он спустя какое-то время: они по-прежнему находились на поляне перед домом, но только теперь обе его руки держало нечто невидимое, а шея ныла гудящей болью.  
  
Спина Матобы загораживала обзор, заслоняя Тануму от стоящего напротив Нацуме.  
  
— Мне казалось, что мы договорились о моём отношении к экзорцизму, — говорил Нацуме.  
  
— Я помню. Но, прошу заметить, что ввиду изменившихся обстоятельств я предлагаю неслыханную щедрость. Любой другой клан поймал бы тебя в качестве слуги. Я же придерживаюсь раннее сделанного предложения вступить тебе в сообщество на правах члена моего клана. Это более чем щедрое предложение. С моим покровительством тебя никто не тронет.  
  
— Хотите сказать, что при моем отказе вы спустите на меня всех экзорцистов?  
  
— Что ты! Что ты! — Матоба засмеялся. — Я так не сделаю.  
  
— Тогда почему бы вам не отпустить Тануму? — терпеливо спросил Нацуме.  
  
Матоба оглянулся и увидел, что тот пришел в себя и теперь внимательно слушал беседу.  
  
— Ах, это. Забыл сказать. Отсюда уйдёт только один из вас. А другой пойдет со мной. Кто это, решать тебе, Нацуме. Насколько я заметил, у этого молодого человека тоже есть некоторые задатки.  
  
Зная Нацуме, выбор был однозначным. Скорее ад замёрзнет, чем он позволит друзьям пострадать.  
  
— Хорошо, — сказал Нацуме. — Забирай Тануму. Но если с ним что-то случится, вы понесёте полную ответственность.  
  
— Что? — Танума потрясённо обвис на руках невидимых ёкаев. — Нацуме?  
  
Тот намеренно избегал его взгляда, смотря лишь на Матобу.   
  
— А-ха, избавляешься от лишнего балласта? Как разумно! — насмешливо протянул тот — Что ж, кхм… пусть будет твоя воля, Нацуме Такаши-сама, — он развернулся к Тануме, и его улыбка мгновенно превратилась в оскал. Матоба всё-таки не дурак и в курсе, что Нацуме лучше пожертвует собой, чем друзьями. Хотя... Матобе ведь наверняка никогда в голову не приходило, что есть какие-то рамки разумного.  
  
Тануме стало не по себе. В голове не укладывалась мысль, что Нацуме мог так запросто его бросить.

  
Подойдя вплотную, экзорцист вздёрнул Тануму за подбородок. Танума чувствовал себя лошадью, которую выставили на продажу, а Матоба придирчиво осматривал зубы, подковы и круп, убрал с его лба волосы… и отшатнулся. В ту же секунду метка на лбу потеплела, и Танума упал на землю, лишившись опоры.   
  
— Ах, ты ж, мразь! — Выругался Матоба. Его сшибло на землю, протащив полметра по траве. Он быстро поднялся и бросился к Нацуме.  
  
— Беги, Танума! — крикнул Нацуме. И Танума побежал — но только наперерез Матобе — к Нацуме. Плевать на то, что могло случиться — мало ли сколько тут было нечисти! Танума просто должен был спасти Нацуме. Поэтому бегство не рассматривалось вообще — оно лишь вынудило бы дольше маяться неизвестностью.  
  
Когда Танума почти догнал Матобу, того снова отбросило назад. И пусть Танума не видел духовную силу воочию, зато он отлично чувствовал все колебания воздуха. Здесь, возле Нацуме было сложно дышать, но он знал, что это и есть что-то вроде защитного барьера.  
  
— Уходим, — сказал Нацуме. Танума обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что случилось с Матобой: тот лежал навзничь. Похоже, его крепко приложило и какое-то время пробудет он без сознания.  
  
И только отойдя на приличное расстояние, Танума осознал, что Понто так и не явился на помощь. Нацуме с таким охранником определённо приходилось нелегко. Безответственный кошак.  
  
— Танума…  
  
Он обернулся и увидел сползающего по стволу дерева Нацуме. Теперь он заметил, насколько плохо обстояли дела. Трясущиеся руки, пепельная бледность кожи и потухающий взгляд, направленный прямиком в душу Тануме. Внутри всё похолодело.  
  
Нацуме не мог здесь… не мог же, правда? Сколько передряг Нацуме пережил, Танума даже не знал. Одних историй, в которых побывал Танума, было достаточно, чтобы понять, насколько везучим и быстрым надо быть, чтобы выжить. Но одной скорости всё равно недостаточно. Он бросился навстречу и подхватил Нацуме, прежде чем тот, полностью опустошенный, свалился на землю; шкатулка откатилась в сторону с металлическим перезвоном. Танума даже думать забыл, что она стала причиной, по которой они пришли в тот дом.  
  
— Я отнесу тебя в лагерь, — предложил Танума. Но Нацуме вцепился в него с немой мольбой во взгляде. — Потерпи ещё немного, не засыпай.  
  
Нацуме продолжал тянуть Тануму на себя. Танума не понимал, чего он хочет и замер в нерешительности, не зная, чего ожидать. Зелёные глаза резко выделялись на фоне серой кожи, и хотя сейчас было совсем неподходящее время для любования, Танума не мог отвести взгляда.  
  
— Не надо, Танума. Не надо никуда идти, — тихо произнёс Нацуме, продолжая хвататься за рубашку Танумы. — Я… нагнись ближе, пожалуйста.  
  
Танума сел на колени. Нацуме держался за рукав, как за спасительную соломинку, и наклонился так, что их лица почти соприкоснулись.  
  
— Не двигайся, — прошептал он на ухо. — Оставайся так. Мне скоро полегчает.  
  
Танума сглотнул, не зная, как ему быть. Запутанный собственными желаниями, он не понимал действий Нацуме. Он уселся на корточки, позволяя Нацуме прижаться к себе. А тот только этого и ждал. Пока Нацуме часто и рвано дышал ему в шею, Танума успел трижды поменять мнение по поводу того, что он хотел с ним сделать.  
  
— Нацуме, может, пойдем в лагерь? Там ты отдохнешь…  
  
— Нет, — горячо прошептал Нацуме. — Не надо. Пожалуйста, никуда не уходи. Будь здесь.  
  
Нацуме потерся щекой о щеку, провел носом по контурам лица и встретился с Танумой взглядом. Всё, что было до этого в голове, начисто вынесло. Осталось только одно-единственное, пульсирующее желание: поцеловать. Поцеловать Нацуме, чтобы, наконец, положить конец неразрешенным чувствам.  
  
Нацуме прикрыл глаза и сократил сантиметровое расстояние, которое разделяло их губы.  
  
— Нацу… — имя проскользнуло теплой щекоткой. — Нацуме…  
  
Чужие губы были сухими и горячими. Танума, не смевший раньше надеяться на подобное, осторожно попробовал их, почти невесомо соприкасаясь с кожей. Он отстранился спросить, но Нацуме надавил на шею, чтобы снова поцеловать — на этот раз более настойчиво. Танума удивлённо выдохнул, но протестовать не стал. Поддавшись, он открыл рот и расплавился в ощущениях. Можно было переплетаться языками, вжимать чужое тело в себя, запутываться ладонями в волосах, выхватывать сбивающиеся выдохи и ловить короткие обжигающие взгляды.   
  
Только бы это никогда не заканчивалось… Хотелось, чтобы Нацуме принадлежал только ему и больше никому. Танума ждал этого слишком долго и, дождавшись, больше не собирался отпускать. Росшее внутри чувство, казалось, было способно прорвать грудную клетку, выплескивая наружу весь месяцами копившийся там жар. Вот эти руки, вот эти губы, вот эти плечи, шея, нос, грудь, живот, колени, бедра — всё от макушки до кончиков ногтей — должно было принадлежать только Тануме.  
  
— Танума… — Нацуме провёл пальцем по щеке Танумы. — Я должен тебе рассказать…  
  
Глаза Нацуме влажно блестели — абсолютный контраст по сравнению с тем, каким он выглядел пять минут назад. Или десять? Танума потерял счет времени. Перемены были разительные. Здоровый цвет лица, румяные щёки — только взгляд немного безумный.  
  
— Расскажи. Только на этот раз все.  
  
— Идём, — Нацуме поднял шкатулку, отряхнулся от налипшей на штаны травы и подал руку Тануме. — Дорога долгая.


	6. Chapter 6

Полуденное солнце припекало землю, и блики в озере слепили до слез. Медленная трель раскатывалась по округе, приглушая все остальные звуки. Танума устало прикрыл глаза. Его приключение закончилось и теперь казалось не более чем ночным кошмаром, в который не обязательно было верить. Нацуме положил голову ему на колени, продолжая свою историю:  
  
— …я был слабее любого ёкая. Но, когда обращались прихожане, я чувствовал в их молитвах надежду на хороший исход, и словно становился сильнее. Ой, смотри, — он указал на поверхность воды, где взбаламутилась вода, — там всплыл русал. У него рыбья голова, и он подпевает мелодию. Красивый голос, жаль, что ты не слышишь.  
  
Тануме хватало и Нацуме, который с восхищением рассказывал об этом. Тот на минуту замолчал, любуясь этим зрелищем, а Танума любовался им самим.  
  
— А потом начал приходить ты. И твое присутствие… — Нацуме покачал головой. — Наверное, мои силы были связаны с чувствами. Чем больше я привязывался, тем больше они росли.  
  
Танума провел по волосам Нацуме. Наверное, есть такие слова, которые необязательно произносить вслух, чтобы они были услышанными. Нацуме не признавался в чувствах, — они просто сквозили во всех его поступках.  
  
— А ещё мне снились сны. Они казались реальными, пока не начали сбываться.  
  
— Ты видел будущее?  
  
— Ну, знаешь, я вмешался в это будущее и теперь не знаю, будет ли оно таким, каким я его видел.  
  
— А что ты увидел в этом будущем?  
  
Нацуме посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Прикусил губу, взвешивая: сказать или нет.  
  
— Ничего, что могло бы иметь значение.  
  
Только не снова!  
  
— Нацуме… — устало протянул Танума. — Неужели так сложно сказать правду?  
  
— Это и есть правда. Можешь мне поверить?  
  
Ветер зашелестел листьями, и Танума понял, что мелодия музыкальной шкатулки смолкла. Нацуме снова недоговаривал, а Танума снова был готов простить ему всё. Почему так происходило? Не то,  чтобы он не доверял Нацуме, но у того была убийственная склонность перегружать себя ответственностью. Радость это не приносило ещё никому. Человек не мог контролировать абсолютно всё.  
  
Танума не сводил глаз с Нацуме. Даже Бог был не всесилен.  
  
— Зачем спрашивать такие очевидные вещи? — улыбнулся он.

::::::::::

  
  
Конец мая выдался знойным и изнуряющим. Учиться не хотелось, а жара постоянно соблазняла на прогуливание школы и походы на озеро. Танума честно отговаривал Нишимуру и Китамото, но по большей части самого себя — от того, чтобы сбежать с уроков и освежиться в приятной воде. Нишимура и Китамото, судя по их довольным лицам и румяному загару, словами Танумы пренебрегали. Самого Тануму сдерживал только Нацуме, который изо всех сил старался идти вровень с остальными ребятами.  
  
По итогам контрольных можно было попасть на дополнительные занятия, а можно было получить несколько свободных недель для безделья. Поэтому Нацуме после визитов аякаши и ёкаев занимался до поздней ночи, пока его не вырубало прямо за столом. Кстати, аякаши и ёкаи стали частыми гостями, и времени для учебы выкраивалось совсем мало. Времени же на отдых не было совсем. Поэтому Танума помогал с конспектами и относил Нацуме в кровать, когда тот засыпал над учебниками.  
  
— Эй, Танума! — позвал Понто, пробравшийся через внутренний двор в комнату.   
  
Танума, клевавший носом над доской с го, попытался сбросить сонливость. На улице было темно, и звонкий стрекот цикад пронизывал воздух. Кот икал и покачивался на своих маленьких лапках. Нацуме дремал на тетради, зажав в ладони замершую над листом ручку. Неаккуратные штрихи перечёркивали несколькоиероглифов. Снова нужно будет дописать за него домашку по истории…   
  
— Нацуме снова уселся на мою подушку! — нагло предъявил кот.  
  
— Не кричи, мой отец может услышать, — Танума зевнул и потянулся.  
  
— Ой-ой. Как страшно.  
  
— Имей совесть, дай спокойно поспать людям.  
  
— А я… гык!… не запрещаю. Пусть спят.  
  
Танума понял, что разговаривать с пьяным Понто затея бесполезная. Он молча сложил учебники и тетради, расстелил два футона впритык один к другому и перенёс туда Нацуме. Тот спал крепко и не проснулся бы даже от землетрясения. Пока Танума переодевал его, кот продолжал бубнить, устраиваясь на подушке. Сделав несколько оборотов вокруг своей оси, Понто замолк, и с его стороны сразу послышалось громкое сопение.  
  
Танума вернулся к столу и открыл тетрадь Нацуме. Предстояло написать ещё несколько абзацев рассуждений. Не самое любимое его задание. Он предпочитал английский и физику — то, что действительно получалось. Но у Нацуме явно было больше талантов к гуманитарным наукам. Его сочинения набирали самые высокие баллы среди остальных предметов. Танума перечитал ранее написанное и восхитился красивым сравнением восстания ниндзя в Ига. У Нацуме была необычная точка зрения. Он вообще сильно отличался от большинства студентов, хотя бы тем, что мог самостоятельно отстаивать книжные представления от справедливости в реальной жизни. Танума внутренне умилился и вздохнул: ну, как ещё сильнее можно было любить Нацуме? С каждым днём это чувство только крепло, прорастая корнями всё глубже и глубже.  
  
— Ты ещё не спишь? — просипел Нацуме, сонно оторвавшись от подушки.  
  
— Сейчас, минуту.  
  
Тануме оставалось дописать пару предложений. Когда он закончил и обернулся, Нацуме продолжал смотреть на него. Пристальное внимание заставило покраснеть, но в то же время согрело изнутри. И он снова вспоминал, насколько у них взаимные чувства.  
  
Танума аккуратно сложил верхнюю одежду и потянулся за пижамой, когда Нацуме произнес:  
  
— Не надо.  
  
— Что «не надо»? — Танума замер с одной ногой в штанине.  
  
— Иди сюда.  
  
— Но я…  
  
— И не надо, — улыбнулся Нацуме.  
  
Тануму бросило в жар. Обычно они спали рядом, могли целоваться и ласкать друг друга недолгие минуты отдыха в школе, когда никто не видел. Или иногда дрочили друг другу по утрам. Но… неужели теперь Нацуме намекал на что-то большее?   
  
Он больше не выглядел сонным, да и Тануме спать расхотелось. Он пробрался под одеяло и почувствовал, как на его талию легла рука. Танума коснулся пальцем щеки Нацуме и поцеловал в губы.  
  
— Через четыре часа в школу, — сказал Танума, не отводя взгляда.  
  
— Я знаю, но силы мне дает не только сон, — улыбнулся Нацуме.  
  
— Да ты что! — притворно удивился Танума.  
  
— Я… — Нацуме облизнулся и посмотрел куда-то ниже его подбородка. — Мне стыдно говорить…  
  
Он замолчал, прикусив губу.  
  
— И?… — подсказал Танума.  
  
— Понимаешь, занятия «этим» быстро и многократно увеличивают силу, — Нацуме покраснел до корней волос. Танума, всё время стеснявшийся своих ночных фантазий, почему-то почувствовал облегчение, узнав о таких же волнениях Нацуме.  
  
Он поцеловал Нацуме в лоб, в нос, а затем снова в губы.  
  
— Тогда выключим свет.  
  
— И выкинем Нянко-сэнсэя.  
  
— Я сам уйду! — плюнул Понто и под давящийся смех Нацуме и Танумы вышел из комнаты.

::::::::::

  
  
Он никогда не говорил Нацуме о своих снах, в которых тот бесследно исчезал, а Танума искал его до самого пробуждения. Чем ближе они становились, тем чаще приходили кошмары. С одной стороны Танума был безумно счастлив, что у них всё хорошо, но с другой стороны страх потери преследовал каждую ночь. В последний месяц, когда происходящее между ним и Нацуме можно было назвать отношениями, сны только ухудшались.  
  
Светать только начинало, когда Танума проснулся в холодном поту. Сон был такой реалистичный, что Танума чувствовал удушающие тиски вокруг груди. Он повернул голову — проверить, на месте ли Нацуме.  
  
Конечно же, тревоги были напрасными: Нацуме спал, прижавшись к нему всем телом, и Танума провел рукой по его щекам, убрал назад упавшие на глаза волосы. Сколько бы времени ни проходило, а страх потерять Нацуме был всё так же силен.  
  
Танума повернулся на бок и прижался лбом ко лбу, чтобы успокоиться. После пары зажигательных ночных заходов спать полностью раздетыми стало естественным делом. Тело ещё хранило воспоминания о том, как сильно Нацуме сжимал ногами его бедра, как их животы терлись друг о друга, а пальцы рисовали на коже безумные узоры. Но самым интимным для Танумы оказалось смотреть в глаза Нацуме во время занятий любовью. От этого всё внутри него выворачивалось наизнанку, разжигаясь с новой силой.  
  
Начавший успокаиваться после кошмара, Танума провёл ладонью по обнаженному бедру и наклонился к шее Нацуме, желая разбудить того самым приятным образом. Сейчас не было горячей спешки, и хотелось как следует насладиться ласками. Танума покрывал шею влажными поцелуями, облизывая солоноватую от пота кожу. Терпкий запах безумного и горячего удовольствия мог показаться кому-то неприятным, но зато он был их целиком и полностью. Нацуме сонно застонал, пробормотал имя Танумы и придвинулся ближе, открывая больше доступа к шее. Он ещё не проснулся, но его член возбужденно терся о живот.  
  
— Еще! — протянул он, и Танума спустился ниже, обдавая живот горячим дыханием и едва касаясь кончиком языка головки члена. Он невесомо обцеловал всю длину и подхватил Нацуме за бедра, приподнимая его вверх и обводя языком чувствительную кожу у входа.   
  
— Что ты творишь?! — умоляюще проговорил раскрасневшийся Нацуме.  
  
— Самое грязное из доступных удовольствий.  
  
— С ума со…А-а-а-а!…шел. Не останавливайся…  
  
Ни в каких фантазиях раньше этого не было, но Тануме нравилось доводить Нацуме до такого состояния, поэтому он готов был дразнить его до тех пор, пока Нацуме не будет умолять его о члене. И Нацуме под ним действительно извивался ужом в припадке терпкого удовольствия, прошивающего тело подобно электричеству. Его руки сгребали покрывала, зубы до крови кусали губы, чтобы не оповестить весь храм о том, чем именно они занимались.  
  
— Пожалуйста! Танума! Ещё!  
  
Он приглушенно застонал, выгибаясь навстречу, и Танума сильнее сжал бедра, чтобы удержать Нацуме на месте.  
  
Затем отстранился, потянувшись ко рту тяжело дышащего Нацуме. Из уголков глаз текли тонкие дорожки слез; глядя сверху вниз на разгоряченного Нацуме, Танума сцеловал их все. Сейчас зелёный цвет глаз казался ещё насыщеннее, чем был на самом деле. Дорогое зрелище. Он всё отдал, чтобы сделать эти слёзы слезами счастья.  
  
Танума взял его лицо в ладони, притянув для медленного и глубокого поцелуя, а Нацуме руками обвил его шею.  
  
Они сидели лицом к лицу, раскачиваясь в медленном, неторопливом ритме, вдыхая тягучий запах секса и смакуя каждое движение, которое приносило удовольствие. Кожа липла к коже, но Танума не переставал поглаживать плечи, спину, поясницу, разминать мягкие ягодицы, и сходил с ума, когда Нацуме посасывал мочку уха, пробираясь пальцами в спутанные волосы.   
  
Они ещё плохо знали чувствительные точки друг друга, но процесс изучения давался им с огромным удовольствием. В конце концов, они были и лучшими друзьями и любовниками.  
  
  
  
Тануме казалось, что он попал в какой-то новый временной континуум. Дни измерялись секундами, а мгновения, проведенные с Нацуме, запоминались как вечность.  
  
Теперь всё стало на свои места: утро начиналось с поцелуя, день проходил в ленивом ожидании окончания уроков, совместные вечера окрашивались прогулками в компании друзей и ёкаев, а более поздний остаток вечера перемещался к кому-нибудь в комнату — к Нацуме или Тануме. И то, что происходило за закрытой дверью, не разрешалось видеть никому — даже Понто. Если бы, кто-то решил заночевать в соседней с ними комнате, то был бы разбужен короткими вскриками, но утром списал это на воображение.  
  
И ёкаи. Даже если Танума их не видел, они всё равно прозрачными тенями задевали его жизнь.  
  
— Мне нужно уйти ненадолго, — сказал Нацуме, закрывая тетрадку по математике. Заданий им в школе почти не давали, но Нацуме оказался одним из тех, кого оставили на дополнительные летние занятия.   
  
— Ты так быстро закончил? — Танума перегнулся через стол, чтобы выхватить тетрадь.  
  
— Ага, — Нацуме хлопнул ладонью по обложке, не давая её в руки Тануме.  
  
— Я проверю! — Танума подцепил за уголок и потащил в свою сторону.  
  
— Там всё сделано!  
  
— А вдруг неправильно?  
  
— Это учителю решать, а не тебе.  
  
— У тебя есть шанс не опозориться перед ним.  
  
Конспект скользил по столу до тех пор, пока его края не замялись.  
  
— Это мое дело.  
  
— Боишься, что я поймаю тебя на лжи?  
  
Нацуме надулся и оттолкнул от себя тетрадь.  
  
— Хорошо, проверяй. А я пошёл, — Нацуме сложил учебник, листики и карандаши в сумку.  
  
— Ты куда?  
  
— Хиноэ просила проверить один старый родник. Это недалеко, я сам справлюсь. Покормишь Нянко-сэнсэя?  
  
— Ладно. Только будь осторожен.  
  
Нацуме наклонился и требовательно поцеловал Тануму. Обычно такой поцелуй предшествовал нескольким ночным часам без сна. Губы сминали собой чужие, а руки мгновенно пробежали вдоль тела вниз, оставляя на коже жгучие следы.   
  
Как же не хотелось отпускать Нацуме…   
  
— Потом. Я скоро вернусь. Хорошо?  
  
Танума кивнул, по-прежнему держа ладонями лицо Нацуме. Он всё ещё не мог забыть, как близко был к тому, чтобы потерять. Как считал, что они никогда не будут вместе — что чувства так и останутся невысказанными. И, о боже, как же Танума дорожил тем, что сейчас у него было!  
  
Он мягко ответил на поцелуй и отпустил Нацуме.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Танума услышал, как Нацуме попрощался с его отцом, и просидел неподвижно до тех пор, пока шаги не стихли во дворе, а затем перевёл взгляд на потолок, где сверкали переливы призрачного пруда.   
  
Многое изменилось за время, прошедшее со времён школьной поездки. После происшествия с музыкальной шкатулкой Танума осознал, насколько Нацуме стал самодостаточным. До этого казалось, что его способности к самообороне оставались на прежнем уровне. Он не ожидал подобного. Танума, наконец, осознал, что Нацуме был Богом не только фигурально, но и буквально.

  
Танума не мог возражать против такого положения вещей. Но иногда он просыпался поздней ночью или ранним утром с колючей мыслью, что не знает многого про Нацуме. Прошло восемь месяцев с тех пор, как он появился перед Танумой в заснеженной святыне, а некоторые вопросы так и остались без ответов. О какой миссии говорил Понто? Почему он упоминал обычных смертных? По всем выходило, что Нацуме появился не просто из простого беспокойства, а по какой-то конкретной причине. И что это была за причина, если никто — ни Нацуме, ни Понто — не желали делиться?  
  
Послышались мелкие царапающие шажки, и в комнату вошел — лёгок на помине — Понто с кальмаром в зубах.  
  
— Танума! — он выронил тушку изо рта, и та смачно шлёпнулась на паркет. — Ты почему не ушёл с Нацуме?!  
  
— А ты, вижу, хотел воспользоваться нашим отсутствием?  
  
— Я первый спросил!  
  
— А ты почему не ушёл с ним?  
  
— У меня выходной!  
  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы у тебя были трудовые будни!  
  
— Да что ты понимаешь в моей нелёгкой работе! У меня тяжелое бремя. Пойду, поищу понимание в другом месте.  
  
— Да можешь отдыхать, где угодно, только сам, пожалуйста, растаскивай своих друзей по домам!  
  
— Ты их всё равно не видишь!  
  
— Нацуме расскажи!  
  
— Это его проблемы!  
  
Танума тяжело вздохнул. С Понто было бесполезно спорить, но интересно злить. Он проглотил залпом кальмара, уселся в кошачий домик рядом с Танумой и тихонько вытащил из закромов маленький пузырек сакэ.  
  
— Есть хочешь?  
  
Уши кота навострились.  
  
— Санти-сан из молочного по скидке продала литр свежей сметаны.  
  
Понто перестал булькать.  
  
— Пойдем, только спрячь бутылку, чтобы Нацуме не нашел.  
  
На кухне сидел только Годаши-сан, попивая остывший кофе. Завидев Понто, он скривился:  
  
— Опять этот мерзопакостник!  
  
Тот пропустил комментарий мимо ушей и с презрительным безразличием продефилировал мимо. Они невзлюбили друг друга с самого начала — Годаши регулярно пытался заставить Понто ловить мышей, а тот отвечал теплыми лужами в тапочках. К сожалению, они оба были настолько упрямы, что в результате ни мыши не ловились, ни тапки не просыхали.  
  
Танума положил Понто сифудо, но кот посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего, и Танума поставил ещё одну миску со сметаной.  
  
Годаши-сан чертыхнулся и вышел. А Танума начал готовить себе чай с бутербродами — нужно было сегодня успеть полить цветы и подстричь кусты — мелочное занятие, но лучше не затягивать до обеда. В жару быть на солнце совсем не хотелось — Танума быстро обгорал.  
  
— Эй, Танума.  
  
— М? — Тот неспешно нарезал себе сыр, поглядывая на чайник.  
  
— Дурак ты!  
  
Танума посмотрел на кота:  
  
— У тебя усы в сметане.  
  
— Я говорю, дурак ты! — Понто вытерся лапой и облизал остатки. — Почему ты не замечаешь самого очевидного?  
  
— Теперь ещё и на ушах. Вот почему ты её не видишь?  
  
Кот выдохнул.  
  
— Я не о сметане, дурачина!  
  
— Больше ничего не получишь!  
  
Понто приложил лапу к глазам и покачал головой.  
  
— Ладно! Я пытаюсь быть хорошим и полезным! — Кот сделал героический вдох-выдох. — Нацуме не придёт! Ни сегодня, на завтра, ни послезавтра! Ты его вообще больше не увидишь. В лесу открылась дыра в мир демонов, и он ушёл, чтобы закрыть ее. Если он не сделает этого, то в город ворвутся демоны и не оставят никого в живых. А если у Нацуме всё получиться, то ты потеряешь все воспоминания о нём. Так более понятно?  
  
Танума неровно отрезал сыр — из-за трясущихся рук кусок получился слишком тонким.  
  
— Что ты такое говоришь? — нервно усмехнулся он. — Нацуме сказал, что это не займёт много времени.  
  
— Я не знаю, что он сказал. Половина ёкаев и аякаши сбежала, а другая половина держала щит на проёме, пока Нацуме прохлаждался с тобой.  
  
Так это правда…  
  
— Когда? — Танума пытался справиться с подступающей паникой.  
  
— Когда дыра образовалась? Или когда Нацуме узнал? — Понто подскочил на стул, а оттуда перелез на стол, чтобы подойти поближе к Тануме и выхватить сырный ломтик. — Дыра появилась сегодня, а Нацуме знал о ней давно.  
  
— То есть как?  
  
Ноги приросли к полу, тело не повиновалось, а собственный голос осип. Танума не верил, не хотел верить.  
  
— Он это предвидел.  
  
— И ты знал?!  
  
— Ну, знал — и что? Такие штуки непредсказуемо возникают. Нацуме вмешался, но без гарантий, что это поможет. И вообще, не обязательно было превращаться в человека… Что ты смотришь на меня? — Фыркнул кот. — Он ради тебя это сделал.  
  
Танума сорвался с места и помчался к выходу.  
  
— Ты куда? Ты же не знаешь дороги! Идиот, подожди! — Кричал Понто.  
  
Танума ещё мог догнать Нацуме, ещё мог чем-то помочь. Его кто-то окликнул, но он не отозвался. Если достаточно напрячь силу, то можно почувствовать, откуда исходит импульс. Танума редко прибегал к своим способностям.  
  
Тысячи вопросов вертелись бесполезной вереницей, мешая сосредоточиться. Почему всё произошло именно сейчас? Всё было так спокойно, и ещё час назад ничего не предвещало беды. Почему Нацуме ничего не сказал? Сейчас его улыбки, его взгляды, его доброта — всё казалось предательской пеленой. К чертям такое самопожертвование! Оно не имело смысла, если жертвой был сам Нацуме. Танума был настолько зол на него за недоверие и обесценивание собственной жизни, что собирался торговаться со всем миром за право сделать Нацуме счастливым.  
  
Интуиция увела его за окраину города, через овраг и дальше, в дремучий пролесок. Под ногами громко ломались сухие ветки, низко висящие ветки цеплялись за одежду и били по лицу. Танума не разбирал пути. В душе бушевал страх, а предчувствие вело к огромной черной пропасти, которую, казалось, можно было не только почувствовать, но и увидеть сквозь густую растительность.  
  
Деревья быстро поредели, и вверху показалось серое небо.   
  
Поле было огромным — зелено-желтая поросль виднелась далеко-далеко — до самого горизонта, там, где темнел лес. Посреди поля зияла огромная чёрная воронка. Сколько же в ней было мощи, что ее можно было увидеть? Как тут разглядеть Нацуме? Даже солнечный свет тускнел, будто кто-то надел на Тануму солнцезащитные очки.  
  
И где Нацуме?!  
  
Чёрная дыра застилала все чувства, и ощутить чьё-либо присутствие казалось невозможно. Зловещий треск и рев, похожий на дальние раскаты грома, разливались среди безжизненной тишины.  
  
— Нацуме!!  
  
Танума мчался к воронке со всей скоростью, на какую был способен. Ноги спотыкались от усталости, ноющая боль в груди нарастала и грозила разорвать сердце.

 

Размеры дыры потрясали. Сколько бы Танума ни бежал, она едва ли приблизилась. Горло саднило от криков.  
  
И вдруг это произошло. Яркой вспышкой в голове промелькнула мысль: Танума опоздал.  
  
Впереди стояла, сливаясь с чёрной стеной, маленькая, кажущаяся невообразимо хрупкой фигурка.   
  
— Нацуме!!! — Танума закричал во всю мощь своих легких.  
  
Нацуме стоял, вытянув ладони вперёд. Танума в который раз пожалел, что не может видеть всего происходящего. Мощнейшее противостояние оставалось незаметным для обычных людей — как и десятки других маленьких подвигов Нацуме. Об этом стоило бы сложить песни и снять фильмы, но об этом знали только мы.  
  
— Нацуме! Ты обманул меня! — Танума осторожно обнял его со спины и, крепко сцепив руки, уткнулся в плечо.  
  
— Почему ты не веришь мне? — тихо сказал Нацуме. Он был напряжён, но его тело по привычке льнуло к Тануме. Он казался невесомо-маленьким, неспособным совладать с такой громадиной, из которой выступали очертания чудовищ. — Я ещё собираюсь сдержать обещание.  
  
Даже сейчас Нацуме всё ещё продолжал лгать.  
  
— Нацуме, пожалуйста.  
  
— Танума, — его голос был предельно серьёзен. — Я видел будущее. И в нём не было тебя, поэтому я вернулся.  
  
Он замолчал, и Танума почувствовал, как Нацуме напрягся всем телом. Чёрный водоворот пошёл сильной вибрацией.  
  
— Не уходи, Нацуме, — всё, что мог сказать Танума. — Я люблю тебя.  
  
— Я знаю. Поэтому, будь со мной до конца.  
  
Он обнял его ещё сильнее. Нацуме когда-то говорил, что именно чувства были тем, что увеличивало его силу. Но сколько бы Тануме не хотелось передать все свои чувства, для этого потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чем оставалось, как минимум — целая жизнь, до самой смерти. Финал наступил слишком рано.  
  
— Как же я тебя люблю, Нацуме, — прошептал Танума.  
  
Не было ни вспышек, ни хлопков. Просто в один момент стало светло, кто-то включил обратно стрекот насекомых в траве, а Танума прижал к груди собственные руки. Перед глазами всё расплылось в сине-зелёные пятна, дышать стало нечем — в лёгкие кто-то всадил ледяной кол.  
  
Танума стоял неподвижно, но ничего не происходило. Текли секунды. Минута, две, три, пять… целая вечность.  
  
Каждая история имело начало и имела конец, но жизнь героев не заканчивалась финальной точкой. И нашему главному герою — Тануме Канаме — тоже надо было как-то жить.  
  
Он развернулся и пошёл обратно.  
  
В чем же тогда заключался смысл его истории? Танума и сам был не прочь узнать. И мы могли бы дать ему тысячи смыслов, сумма которых продлевала жизнь до бесконечности. Но…  
  
Танума споткнулся и свалился в траву.  
  
— Эй! Смотри, куда прёшь, громадина! — пискнуло маленькое серое одноглазое нечто.  
  
Поглощенный своими мыслями, Танума даже не успел испугаться. Да не из пугливых был. Он видел ёкаев разной степени уродливости, и это этот был не самым страшным из них.  
  
— Прости, я нечаянно, — он почесал макушку, в которой забилось несколько полевых колосков.  
  
Позади послышался тихий смешок. Запах свежескошенных трав усилился. И вместе с тёплым ветром над головой пролетело небольшое перламутровое перо. Танума зачарованно проследил за его плавным полётом. И обернулся.  
  
Улыбка сама расцвела на его губах.  
  
Возможно, смысл истории в том, что она никогда не заканчивалась. То есть, для нас — заканчивалась, но не для героев.

Конец.


End file.
